Am I in Heaven or Hell?
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Yugi thought his life would always be the cycle of abuse it always was. But what happens when he meets some friendly, over-curious strangers? Will he learn to be happy and trust or will he forever live in the secret life he was given? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own YGO! It is great in the real author's hands._

**Warning**: _For the entire fic, the main warnings would be language, later yaoi, slight OOC Yugi *depressed* and anything new that will be posted in later chapters._

**Chapter 1: Are There Friends in Hell?**

NORMAL POV:

The thunderous slap echoed throughout the house. Then there was a cry of pain. The young man with tri-colored hair covered his face, trying to block to blows that were expected from the man only come to known as "father". Father struck his face again. _Crap_, the teen thought in frustration, as a metallic taste filled his mouth. _How am I going to hide this this time? _Another blow received, this time in the stomach. The boy doubled and cried out as the man above him continued to kick him relentlessly.

The young man, at age 15, was named Yugi. He had wild hair; tipped red, with black, and blond bangs that hung lightly in his eyes. He was short and was lanky for his age. The bullies picked on him almost as bad as his father beat him. _Almost_.

A blow to his ribs and a low growl brought Yugi back to reality. His father then roughly grabbed a fistful of Yugi's hair and forced him to look up. Yugi's breathing was labored from the crack of his ribs. His father looked him in the eye and yelled directly at him, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!!!"

Yugi obeyed silently, on the verge of going unconscious as a result of the harsh beating given to him tonight. Another night of happy hour didn't make the night any better. Actually, it made it worse. His father was an angry drunk who took his pain out on Yugi. Yugi felt helpless and upset, hoping with all his heart something could make him stop. He knew he'd die if he stayed in that house any longer.

"ANSWER ME!!!" came a harsh voice as the man said cynically, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" The threat used to scare Yugi, but that stopped long ago. The father was about to leave the room, but seeing the empty beer bottle, threw it at Yugi head-on. Yugi luckily ducked a little to avoid being hit square in the face. He had ended up hitting his jaw. Glass shattered, piercing the still, tense room.

Yugi tried to move, but when he felt the intense pain in his jaw and ribcage, he just fell back, gentle enough not to hurt himself further. He was seeing stars. He looked around the kitchen, cluttered with the vodka bottles and beer cans, knowing what he'd have to do tomorrow. He was exhausted, so he let unconsciousness consume him.

* * *

YUGI'S POV:

Saturday is the best day of the week. Poker night for Father. No beating for me. The best part of this day though, is that I don't have to hide. Or be afraid. Father isn't home. I can just relax.

Memories from the previous night overtook me, and I immediately stood up. _Whoops. Bad Idea. _I thought, as I fell back down, and then moaned as my head hit the tile floor. I slowly looked around. I would have to clean up every ounce of blood I spilled, looking at the pool of blood around my face, having dried overnight.

I started to pick up the empty vodka bottles. There weren't as many, considering father was out at the bar. Whichever friend drove him home, I have no idea. I was just glad they didn't come in. They seemed to hate me just as much as father did. I just accepted them all, because I never knew what I did wrong. The beatings didn't hurt so bad if I tried to fight.

I grabbed a dirty cloth and was about to clean up when I heard a knock at the door. _Crap, _I thought. Assuming the worst, I prepared to mouth off to one of father's friends. I opened the door and immediately reeled back at the boy standing in front of me. He looked vaguely familiar. Then I recalled I saw him at school today. He tried to talk to me but I blew him off, trying not to make friends. Didn't want any more disappointment in my screwed up, twisted life. It went something like this:

_I was running late for school, so I dashed to my first period class. I bumped into a boy. I felt bad that I wasn't paying attention, but I didn't think about it. My books scattered, and so did his. We picked up our belongings. _

_But before I had a chance to leave, he took a hold of my arm. I yelped, not out of fear, but of how rough he was, and that arm was hurt pretty bad last night. He spoke to me, "Hey! You're Yugi Moto, right? My name's Joey!" I started walking away from the blond as soon as he said my name. I was invisible. I knew the kid all too well. Once, he was a former member of the gang that jumped me once a week for lunch money. I swear he acts like he's two. He's part of the cool group, which included a brunette Seto Kaiba, who was as rich as hell, but didn't have the guts to move away from this crap of a town._

"_Hey! Come back 'ere! I'm talkin' to ya!" I immediately bolted out, ditching school altogether. That was a big mistake. I opened the door and there stood father, ready for battle, and took the first swing._

I suddenly felt self-conscious, standing in front of one of the popular kids at school. I have to look like crap, considering that I was beaten like shit for 5 hours straight. Not like I haven't had worse though. I was a little worried that my day might be bad after all. _There goes my Saturday, _I thought glumly.

The Joey kid looked unfazed by my appearance. _Good_, I thought, considering I didn't have a good lie up in my sleeve. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets, looking a little uncomfortable. I then realized I hadn't let him in. "Come in," I say with as good a smile as I can manage. _Damn, my jaw hurts_. I turned around and closed the door behind him, but then I forgot about the kitchen. "WAIT!! DON'T GO IN THE—"I was cut off by a "Holy shit…What the hell?" I started cursing myself a million miles a minute. I slowly walked into the room, dreading what I might see. _He thinks I'm a freak. He thinks I'm a freak_, I cursed under my breath. _How could I be so careless?_

JOEY'S POV:

"Come in," Yugi said. He seemed pretty cool and I wanted to see if I could get to know him better, since I saw him and he didn't seem to have many friends. I felt bad for the kid, but he seemed to have a … mysterious aura … I wanted to meet him today, at least.

I casually strolled in the house, not expecting what I was about to see. No wonder the kid was so messed up and isolated. Either he was a heavy drinker, or he is living in purgatory prison. Wow… I heard a yell, "WAIT! DON'T GO IN THE—"_Holy shit!_ "Holy shit…What the hell?" _Whoops_, I let my thoughts slip. A wave of guilt crushed me. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It just accidently slipped!

"Sorry," I said. Yugi looked confused, so I continued, "It didn't mean to sound like that, and it's just…" I tried to think of the right word, but Yugi cut me off, bitterness seeping in his tone like venom, "I'm a freak, right? The loner with no friends?" I immediately looked at Yugi. I looked him straight in the eye and told him the truth, hoping he'd believe me. "No." I said in a firm voice. I saw skepticism in his gaze, but he didn't push it forward. He finally spoke, in a confident, threatening voice. "If you say a word of this to anyone, I will make your life hell." I could tell that he was honest in his threat. I understood how he felt. Before I was able to get a word in, he added, "And don't pity me. I know you know. I can see it in your eyes. No telling. No pity. Around here, I am that kid you just talked to that one time got it? I am a complete stranger that goes by the name Yugi." He looked at me expecting agreement. I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Yugi!" He cracked a half-smile. I smiled back. Maybe one day I'll tell him my dirty little secret…

**A/N: **_Okay, so I finished a first chapter. I'm trying to finish the fiction before I post, so people don't have to wait as long. I'll try to update every few days! Enjoy! Oh, and please comment. No flames please __ Review or I will make Yugi and Tea hook up and get hitched! Don't say I didn't warn you…_

_I changed my mind. Three reviews for just this chapter and I will give you the second. Heck, ONE review is fine as long as SOMEONE likes it I will continue to post._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own YGO! It is great in the real author's hands._

**Warnings: **_Read chapter 1 *no new warnings…except for abuse…forgot that one in the first chapter…sorry*_

People haven't reviewed…oh well. Maybe if I post another chapter they will be inspired…

**Chapter 2: Are There Lies in Heaven?**

NORMAL POV:

Yugi had tried on many outfits but since his uniform didn't cover the new purple bruises covering his arms, he had to wear an ugly rain coat. _This sucks, especially if I have to meet new people_. At the thought, Yugi cringed and unconsciously rubbed his arms, then yelped a bit. _Gosh, this sucks. I hate him to my very core_. Yugi continued his loathing, negative attitude as he ran to school. His father didn't knock him unconscious this time, so Yugi got in his clean-up time before he went to bed. Pain shot through him every time he bumped his arm._ At least it isn't broken_, Yugi thought, trying to think of _something_ positive before school started.

Yugi was great at school. The teachers never saw it. Yugi never had the time to do the homework. Teachers always complained about kids who aced the homework and fucked up the tests, but it was the opposite with Yugi. He always got 100% or higher on tests whenever possible. He was best at physics and trig. Because of his test scores, he had all Advanced Placement classes, to help keep him isolated. Not many people were in AP classes. Who knew being smart had its perks?

Yugi stayed in the back like always. But then a guy Yugi had seen only in magazines or TV came into the class. None other than Seto Kaiba. The teacher looked at him in a weird sort of prideful manner. Seto quietly handed the teacher the note. Then the teacher looked shocked, but instead of voicing his thoughts, he looked directly at Yugi. Yugi couldn't tell why the teacher looked at him, smiling so weird, but the more Yugi thought about it, he knew the teacher thought it was some weird friendship thing with a famous guy. He _finally _cleared his throat and simply said, "Yugi, you are excused from the rest of the school day." I stood up awkwardly._ Why is _he _picking me up? I don't even know him…_Yugi thought, dumbfounded. _Maybe he's a new T.A. Yeah, that's it, _Yugi thought, a little wary.

Seto Kaiba looked Yugi up and down and smiled back, not a hint of ignorance. Yugi was shocked, considering he was the toughest guy a person could be friends with. He pondered the look a little longer. He knew he would get answers soon, so he just let it drop.

Yugi got his answer when he saw Joey. _Oh…they're friends…_Yugi felt a little stupid for not thinking of that conclusion sooner. Of course they were friends. They always were together, at lunch at least. Joey could be a nice guy, but he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. They balanced each other out pretty well, considering Kaiba was a friggin' genius. _Well, this can't be too bad I guess_, Yugi thought as he waved at Joey and smiled.

YUGI'S POV:

Kaiba finally spoke, "You seem cool, but really quiet. You're Yugi, right?" "Yup, that's me." I look at him. Trying to think of something else to say, I rephrase his question, "So, you're the famous Seto Kaiba?" I ask. I've heard of him, but everyone has. He laughs, "Just call me Kaiba. Much easier." It's my turn to laugh. It felt good.

Joey looked at me expectantly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He sure could make a person feel comfortable. "Hey," he greeted with excitement. "Hey," I said, then added, "So, am I going to get this lucky all the time, being able to skip class and everything, without question?" I ask, adding a little good-natured sarcasm. Joey and the gang laughed, and a white-haired, pale albino said, "Dude, this is a once-a-week thing we do. Don't think anything of it. Kaiba gets us all out, and we do stuff. Preferably movies." He smiled innocently. A blonde haired Egyptian looked me up and down suspiciously, then broke out in a smile, beaming like a 1000 watt bulb with his hand extended. I shook it, and smiled back, thinking _wow, these guys are pretty cool once you get to know them. _The pale albino looked at him, smacking his head. "Oh yeah! Sorry. My name's Ryou and he's Malik. You already know Joey and Seto." I stated, "I'm Yugi." Ryou and Malik responded in unison, "Hi Yugi!" I blushed, feeling nervous. Ryou and Malik took my hands, looked me in the eye and said something that took my nerves away, like a weight has been lifted. "Don't be nervous. I was when I first started hanging out with them." "Yeah," Malik added, "I was so intimidated, but the nerves aren't worth it. You can trust us," They both smiled at me. I suddenly felt bad knowing that I'd have to lie about my father. But maybe they'd understand. I push all thoughts of my father away, not wanting to ruin this moment. I smiled so big, feeling joy at the thought of being accepted.

NORMAL POV:

A bully, Ushio, who uses me as a regular punching bag, suddenly turned me around. "Oh, look guys. Yugi suddenly has friends," he said in a mocking voice, and snickered with his buddies. Yugi closed his eyes, expecting the first blow to his stomach. There was a punch, but it didn't hit him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Ushio, splayed out on the ground. Joey stood in front of Yugi, like a guardian. Yugi hadn't looked fazed by Ushio's arrival, but his eyes were wide with surprise when he saw Joey intervene. Ushio and his gang looked at him with a scared expression and quickly apologized to Seto and Joey for "their rude behavior to your friend". Yugi laughed in his head.

Joey looked satisfied enough until he heard Yugi get up, so he asked, "How long has that guy been pickin' on ya?" Yugi was suddenly fascinated with the floor. "…A while." He didn't want to lie any more than he had to. He slowly looked up, said a quiet "thanks", and excused himself, remembering the time. He had to be home by three p.m. If he was late, there was an extra hours beating if his father was in a foul mood. Joey understood, and told the gang not to worry about it. Seto didn't seem surprised, and he added, "Smart people are loaded with homework." Ryou nodded like he totally understood, then looked pointedly at Malik. "Hey! I am too smart!" Malik said. Ryou simply smirked and stated, "I didn't say anything," and ran off laughing before Malik could catch him.

* * *

Yugi was shoving his way to his locker. A lot of "hey, watch it jerk," and "excuse me's" were heard. It was passing period, the worst of the day, considering that it was the one before school let out. He accidently shoved someone and landed on his butt. Is this déjà vu anyone? He looked up quickly, seeing crimson red pools, deep as the ocean. He suddenly felt shy for an unknown reason. Add that to embarrassment and his face is a tomato of the reddest kind. The stranger looked down and offered his hand, seeming to have already picked up his books. Yugi blushed again, feeling his ears grow hot. The stranger had similar hair, with extra highlights offering a contrast. His eyes were also a lot sharper, and a matching red that tipped his locks.

"I'm Yami. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," the stranger said, looking a little distracted. Yugi didn't care; he probably looked the same, considering he had to get home. _Crap! I have to get home, like, NOW! _He immediately shook hands with the stranger and said, "You know, I am just as distracted and I really have to go. Sorry for bumping into you again. Bye!" Before Yugi could escape, Yami stopped him, and asked, "What class do you have first period?" Yugi, thinking nothing of the question, said "English Rm. 502." With that, Yugi ran off.

* * *

Yugi couldn't get Yami off his mind. He was like his twin, but with some obvious differences. The hair and the eye color were some big differences, but the attire was another story. Instead of the school uniform, he had chosen leather tight pants. Tight, black pants that really made him look mysterious. H-O-T…Yugi suddenly reprimanded his thoughts. _I JUST MET THE GUY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _Yugi stood up, hearing the first beer bottle hit the tile. _Time for round one._

* * *

YUGI'S POV:

He yelled, and then took the first punch. "YOU STUPID, USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled and yelled and I let him take his rage out on me, my rage building inside me. Face smashed into the granite countertop. I think I made a dent where my skull hit it. No crack was heard. Phew.

"YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE ON THIS STUPID PLANET!" Punched me in the face. My jaw was sore, worse than yesterday. I held my now bleeding nose. He punched me in the stomach. I already tensed, and prepared for the metallic taste to hit my mouth. The breath was knocked out of me. He didn't wait. He punched me again and again. It took 7 hits to my stomach, but he got me to double over and fall on the floor, where he proceeded to kick me, regardless of the broken protesting rib. I felt like I punctured a lung. I was winded. He pulled my hair up, ripping a few strands from the scalp. I finally screamed out in pain.

_I am so tired of his fucking BULLSHIT!!_ The rage that has built in me for years blurs my vision. I may be short, but that worked to my advantage as I stood up groggily and punched father in the gut. He then doubled over. _See how it feels to be a bloody mess_, I think as I kick him in the face. There is the crack I have been longing to hear. He's confused, but a little into his senses as he grabs my foot and sends me crashing. The adrenaline previously in my system vanished, leaving exhaustion in its wake. He must have thought this would happen sooner or later. With one final kick, he leaves the room, two hours earlier than usual.

I retreat to my room to get some homework in after I clean up. My cheek is bruised, my face is bloody, my rib is worse (probably severely sprained), and my stomach is a big black and blue blotchy mess. The only bruise that really matters to me is the one on my hand; I actually fought back! Joy coursed through my veins. I fell to my mattress with a _thump!_ I fell to sleep happy that the day was a-partial-success for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: **_I hope people like my stories. I only wrote a one-shot before this story. It was on "Impulse, by Ellen Hopkins". I don't think it was that good but hey, maybe if u like angst you would like to read…_

_Also, I would like at least one more review before I post another chapter. Or I will make Tea rape Yugi!_

_P.S. this story has approximately 20 chappies if all goes as planned. I made myself a 'guide' to what I want to write per chapter. But it can always change so R&R, or at least R! lol…I hope people will like this chapter better…plus it is longer…bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own YGO! It is great in the real author's hands._

**Warnings: **_Read chapter 1 and 2 *but there is a pretty big injury later so READ! Lol_

_Last time I checked I didn't have any reviews but I did have some readers. Like about 30 in the first day which makes me feel so good. 14 in one day, and 12 in the next! YAY! Lol if u have time and u want me to update please review!!!_

**Chapter 3: Is There Trust in Hell?**

YUGI'S POV:

"Hey, what's up with your face, man? Did those bullies mess with you again?" Ryou pointed at the bluish mark on the edge of my jaw. I look into his eyes so he doesn't think I'm lying. I take a fleeting look at Joey, who looks panic-stricken. I smoothly say, "I wasn't paying attention when I was getting dressed and I tripped on some clothes. I just _happened _to be near the dresser when my jaw ate it." I rubbed it gently and winced a bit. _Damn, my dad threw a fit last night. He didn't even care when the bottle hit me somewhere where others could see. _I thought.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that he understood why I couldn't tell the others. I just didn't know why he had my back while I lied to his friends to their faces…

The bell was going to ring in about five minutes so I extracted myself from the group. If only we could hang out forever. They were the most awesome friends a person could have…

I got to first period and placed my books down. I then went to the drinking fountain to get some water. I was mid-slurp when I heard a cheerful 'boo!' behind me. I jumped and looked around. Then I saw him. Yami. He looked awesome in his usual black attire and what was more shocking was that he was talking to me. I finally found some words to speak. "Hey Yami, uh…wh- what are y-you doing here?" I couldn't help the stuttering. It always happens when I get nervous. _Wait, why am I getting nervous? Well, I did just meet him, so of course I would get nervous. It's natural._ I think, unconvincingly.

"Well, you did tell me where your first period was, if you don't remember…" he says in a mock sad voice. I laugh. "Right, of course I remember." I mentally slap myself for forgetting the run-in yesterday.

"So, what's up? I never have anything to do in the morning so…yeah, it gets pretty boring. What do you do?" He asks. I reply slowly, "Well, I used to not do much, but I have been meeting new people, so I've recently been hanging out with them." I smile and add, "Maybe if you really are all that bored I could introduce you, if you don't already know them." A smirk plays on his lips and then he speaks, "First you have to meet my friends, deal?"

Okay, that wasn't what I expected. I hesitate for a moment. I'll have to lie even more…Great. I think sarcastically. He must notice my hesitation, so I hastily reply "Sure," right when the bell rings, and I run to class. "Bye." I wave. Before I go, he states, "Meet back here during passing. It will only take a moment to meet my friends okay? They're great." His warm smile shocks me a bit, since he seems to be the cocky type. I nod and leave. He walks to study hall in the library.

During first period, Seto Kaiba comes in again to pick me up. I didn't know they left this early to ditch. As we walk, he whispers, "We're hanging in study hall," my insides flutter. Yami has study hall. A white-haired kid and a blonde-haired kid walk next to us and says directly to me, "Are you Yugi?"

Seto looks like he's going to kick some ass if he has to. I look at them funny. "Yeah…Uh, who are you?" I don't recall them, but they reply, "Bakura and Marik. You are Yami's new friend right?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "You guys are his friends?" The short, unanimous "Yup," says they are. I smile. "Hi, I'm Yugi…"I blush and add,"This is Seto."

"Do you know them?" Seto looked suspicious. I smile and warily say, "I _think _they're okay…" Seto's muscles unclench. He then says in a friendly voice, "You guys want to hang with us? We're ditching. I thought it'd be cool since it's obvious you are too." Seto smirks and points the pink slip they held, "and obviously since you're going to the library, there is someone you are waiting for." I smile. _Wow, this is weird._ I add to them, "Don't tell Yami you met me, okay? I want it to be a weird 'coincidence." I smirk and they smile wickedly. "Awesome!" Marik adds, "This will totally get him back for trying to set me up with a girl when he knows I'm gay."

I felt a little more comfortable at that statement. It seemed many of the guys I hung out with were gay. Frankly, I know I have been since I was 12 and a guy tried to kiss me. I backed off, but I knew I secretly wanted him to. It was like intuition.

To Seto I say, "You will meet Yami today. He said he'd meet you and the gang if I met his friends, which I obviously have," waving my hand airily at them. He smirked. He seemed okay with the idea.

* * *

MEANWHILE *AT THE LIBRARY BEFORE SETO AND YUGI ARRIVE*

Yami scanned a group of kids that looked like his friends with a blonde kid walk in. _Weird. People don't usually ditch in the library._ He walked to the newcomers, "Who are you? Are you ditching in here too?" Ryou smiled and said, "Yup, I'm Ryou," Malik added, "I'm Malik, and we are when Yugi and Seto get back. They are taking a while…" "Duh," Ryou responded. "Yugi has English in first court—"

"You know Yugi?" Yami asked, shocked.

Ryou and Malik looked to the blonde for an answer. Joey looked suspiciously at Yami and slowly said, "Yes. He is our friend." Yami smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I just met him yesterday. Sorry if I freaked you out, but you look like some of my friends."

Ryou and Malik laughed and said simultaneously, "We have doppelgangers!" and burst into a fit of laughter. Ryou added, "If Yugi does, it's possible we do too!" Malik rolled onto the floor, laughing, looking like he's going to explode from lack of oxygen.

Yami chuckled and said, "Can we make this seem like we never met? I think it'd be cool if we just all simultaneously 'meet'! It would be hilarious to see the look on their faces when they realize we have already met." They all nod their heads in agreement.

Then all the heads turn as the others approach. Yugi laughs at something Seto says and then they approach Joey and the gang's table. Bakura and Marik go to Yami's table, gloating silently with cocky smirks on their faces. Everybody bursts into a fit of laughter and then abruptly stops. "What are you laughing at Yami?" Yugi says coyly. Yami states, "I could ask you the same question Yugi," just as coyly.

"We met your friend Yugi, Yami," Bakura and Marik say in unison. Yugi smirked, but it fell when Ryou and Malik said, "Same here Yugi." Both spiky-haired teens were momentarily shocked, but Ryou and Malik stated, "We really do have doppelgangers," ripping them out of their revere.

Yugi was the first to speak, "Well, that's interesting…" Yami chuckled, breaking the tension. Yugi smiled. _I wonder if Yami is gay…Wait! Where did _that _come from!?! _Yugi blushed. Thank goodness nobody noticed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

*LUNCHTIME*

"Hey, Yugi, what did you bring for lunch?"Yami asked. Since the time that they all formally introduced themselves, Ryou had managed to gravitate towards Bakura, and Marik had done the same to Malik. Malik and Ryou were shocked they hadn't met their new 'doppelgangers' before. They relished them like a new toy. Joey and Seto bickered about stupid shit, while Yami sat next to Yugi.

Yugi forgot about lunch. He never ate lunch or dinner. Just breakfast, this consisted of two pieces of toast. _Crap! _Yugi tried to lie smoothly. He was so close to stuttering, but he couldn't help it… "Oh, I forgot my money at home." This seemed like a good lie. _But what about tomorrow?_ Yugi felt like panicking but took in a breath and checked to see if Yami believed him. He did. Yugi still felt bad about all the lies, but it was a part of life. Right?

"Oh, okay. Want to borrow some of mine?" Yami was so sweet. How could I pay him back? Not an option. "No thanks. I'll just eat at home. I have to be home by three anyway so it's no big deal." Yugi smiled an innocent smile.

"Why?" _I could ask you a question: Why are you so damn curious? Do I look like I'm being abused or something?_ Yugi thought. His little frustration didn't show on his face. Joey looked a little panicked. He intervened, "Hey, didn't your dad call the school once to have you home to help file stuff for work?" _Thank goodness for Joey. He really is like a guardian…_I smiled and nodded my agreement. "Yeah, that happens about…every day." He said sarcastically, with a smile in his voice. Joey smiled, happy to have helped.

* * *

TWO THIRTY P.M.

"Yami, we're walking our Hikaris home got it?" Bakura tossed a pair of keys to Yami. Yugi smiled at the cute nickname given to Ryou and Malik. They really seemed more innocent than the other two. Then Yugi remembered the car and voiced his shock, "You have a car?" "Yup. We share when they are needed." He said with a smirk. "Want a ride, Yugi?" Yugi couldn't help but hear the longing in his voice. _He can't want me to come that bad,_ Yugi thought sadly. Yugi said, "Uh, s-sorry. Uh, I r-really don't think t-that w-would be a g-good idea-a. I have to get home…Nobody really knows where I live except Joey anyway." Yugi felt more confident by the end of his statement, making his stuttering stop a bit. None of that was really a lie, just half-truths. Yugi did not want to chance Yami meeting his crazy drunk father. Besides, Yugi would have to pay if Father saw him with a boy or any friend in particular. Joey was lucky he came when Father was away.

"Oh, okay then." Yami looked so sad, Yugi wanted to hug him. Yugi exhaled loudly. "Okay, fine…but you have to drop me off at the corner of my street. I like to keep a little mystery." Yugi winked. Yami smiled so big and hugged Yugi. _OMG! He's touching me_! Then when Yugi thought it couldn't get any better, Yami took his hand and pulled him to the parking lot. "Let's go!" Yami said, not unlike a kid going to the candy store.

When Yugi saw the car they were approaching, he stopped mid-step to admire the beauty of the red mustang. He almost stroked the lavish paint, but thought against it. _I wouldn't want anyone to touch my car. If I ever get one. _Yugi thought with a tone of longing.

"Well, hop in!" Yami said cheerfully. They were buckled in and Yami started to drive when Yugi had an undeniable urge to hold Yami again. _It felt amazing…_Yugi absently sighed dreamily. Yami heard, and cleared his throat to get the Hikari's attention. "Yugi? You in there? Where do you want me to drop you off?" Yugi, who had been daydream, blushed worse than a cherry tomato.

He had to catch up with where they were at the moment, but then he gave the directions to the corner he wanted Yami to drop him off at. The urge never went away. In fact, it got stronger as time went on with them sitting in the same cramped space, breathing the same air. Yami reluctantly slowed the car down.

He looked down and asked, "Do you want me to pick you up here tomorrow morning?" Yami suddenly seemed really interested with the wheel. _Well, it's not like I'm directly asking him out. He doesn't even think of me like that. We're just friends. I don't want to ruin that,_ Yami thought. "Sure," Yugi's amethyst eyes merged with crimson fire for a split second before he slowly got out of the car, closed the door, and waved at Yami.

Yami smiled, waved back, and drove away. Yugi waited until he was far down the street, and then walked to his house. _Why do I feel like this? I don't even know if Yami likes guys. That would just screw me over…_Yugi thought sadly, then added, _we're just friends; I don't want to ruin the only friendships I have._

He reached the doorstep and from outside he could already hear the broken glass. _Either vodka or beer from the bottle_, Yugi thought dejectedly.

When he stepped inside, his father grabbed his belongings and threw them to the floor. Automatically, Yugi said, "Wait, my stuff!" His cheek suddenly burned and he realized his father slapped him. He fell to the floor. His father dropped the rest of the books and threw them with the pile of work.

"YOU ARE USELESS! I TOLD YOU TO FIX THE GODDAMN TELEVISION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID ALL DAY BECAUSE OF YOU? NOTHING!" his father ranted. Yugi never recalled the television in the yelling that happened the night before. A blow to the gut doubled him over, but before he fell, Father hit him in the face with his knee.

Yugi now lay crumpled on the floor, breathing becoming labored. Absently, he noticed the broken vodka bottle on the counter. _At least I was right about something,_ Yugi thought, but he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. _Probably bad. _Yugi looked around for anything that could stop the blows but nothing was around.

His father was in a particularly bad move today apparently, so he threw a bottle to his face, dragged him up against a wall, and punched him in the face. He looked into his blood-shot eyes, but all he saw was crazy, moody, schizo Father like always. But then there was something else.

Father had a weird look in his eyes, like sadistic pleasure, before he took a shard of glass and eyed it carefully. Swiftly, he plunged it into Yugi's side, deep. Yugi screamed bloody murder. _What the hell!?! You are fucking crazy! _Yugi thought for a second about how this might be a good thing, his death. _No crazier bipolar daddy to deal with. _But considering his new friends into the picture made him fill with hope. He'd win this.

His father looked panicked and then dropped Yugi. He immediately called 911 in hopes to keep his son alive, at least that's what he told the woman on the phone. "HELP ME! MY SON GOT STABBED! HE WAS WALKING WITH A SHARD OF GLASS IN HIS HAND AND HE FELL! PLEASE HURRY!" Father sounded pretty convincing sometimes. He should have become an actor. _Made money, and he'd be farther away from me. _Black spots blurred his vision. Father put painful pressure on the wound. Sirens could be heard from the distance. _I can't hold on anymore…_Yugi thought as darkness overtook him.

**A/N: **_I am loaded w/ school work so I am typing some of this story before I post it so people won't have to wait very long. I DESPISE writers that do that! They write something so good! And then they update once a year! WTF?! Lol sorry, I will try not to do that. At least one chapter every few days. At least one more review will earn you another chapter! Ok, so maybe I will update just for the heck of it but, hey, who wouldn't? When my imagination is running, it never stops…R&R! or… I will kill YAMI! NO I will have TEA RAPE YAMI! lol idk how to write a rape scene anyway…weird, considering I love angsty stories, and some normal ones include rapes…oh well, if there isn't at least one comment, I will learn!!! __ Bye for now!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own YGO! It is great in the real author's hands._

**Warnings: **_Read chapter 1 and 2 *no new warnings, but finally a tiny bit of fluff if you look really close with a magnifying glass :P*_

**Chapter 4: Are There Deceits in Heaven?**

NORMAL POV:

"Guys, Yugi has been gone for a whole week! What do you think is wrong with him?" Ryou, Yami, and Malik had been asking these questions for the past week. Just to shut them up, Joey ditched class (thanks to Seto) and went to the hospital. He understood life of abuse, so he knew something was wrong when Yugi wasn't home. When he did a drive-by of the house, Yugi's father (only Joey could guess) was passed out on the couch.

Joey walked through the sliding glass doors and entered the building. A kind nurse who just walked out of a room asked, "Are you looking for someone?" Joey nodded and said, "Yugi Moto. Is he here?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. "He has been here for a week. Severe stab would. He's healing fine and will be scheduled to leave in about three weeks. Actually—"she pointed to the room she just left, "That is his room right there. You can go visit him!" Joey smiled in appreciation and half-walked, half-ran to the room.

"Hey, buddy! How ya' feelin'?" Joey stated in a cheery voice, then added after he took in Yugi's shocked expression, "Dude, I just thought since you weren't at school, I thought I'd check here." He also said, "I did a drive-by of your neighborhood. Your dad—I think—was passed out on the couch. I thought you were here since, you weren't there." Yugi exhaled.

"Thanks Joey," Yugi said, feeling glad that he had a friend.

"So, what do I tell the guys?" Yugi looked confused. Joey slapped himself on the head. "Right. Malik, Yami, and Ryou wanted to say 'hi' and also was wondering why you were gone for so long. So, what do I tell the guys?" Joey repeated.

Yugi pondered over the question for a moment, and finally said, "Tell them I was at home, and I tripped holding a pair of scissors—no, wait. I was holding a shard of glass—actually stick with the scissors. It hit my stomach, so they had to do surgery, but it was a minor incision. They will let me home hopefully, if everything goes as scheduled, in three weeks." Joey looked at his friend with sympathy. He didn't want Yugi to die or to get close like he did a week ago.

"Wanna stay at my house when you come back? Or Seto's? Seto probably won't mind…" Joey said hopefully. He didn't want Yugi to go through this alone. He wanted Yugi to trust him.

Yugi immediately declined. His father wouldn't allow it. It was impossible. He explained that once he tried that when he was thirteen and he ended the night spitting up blood he had to clean up the next day. The friends took it personally so they stopped hanging out with him.

Joey understood why Yugi would decline so he let it drop and changed the subject, catching Yugi off guard with his statement: "Yugi, I think I love Seto!" Yugi laughed at how ironic and perfect that sounded.

"I am so happy for you Joey! That is great! You should totally ask him out!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey looked doubtful. "He probably doesn't feel the same way." Yugi countered, "Why do you think he picks fights with you every day? It's like a ritual to him. Familiar," then adds, "Why would he call you puppy? For all we know that could be a secret pet name!" Yugi laughed and said in a serious tone, "Think about it. Do you really love _him_?" Joey nodded vigorously. Yugi imagined if Joey was a dog, his tail would be wagging and his ears would be flapping. He'd be the perfect golden retriever. Loyal and always happy.

Joey sighs dreamily, and then asks, "Are you into anyone?" Joey is eager for the answer as only a friend can be. Yugi blushes and says, "No…but I am into guys." He smiles shyly. He didn't want Joey to know _all _his secrets.

Joey exhales. "Okay, but if you do start getting an interest in someone, good luck," Joey always knew exactly what to say for any situation.

The nurse from earlier says, "Visiting hours are up. Sorry Hun…" Joey looks sad, but then smiles and says happily, "see ya' tomorrow Yug'! Thanks for the advice!" Joey skipped out of the room, whistling. _Probably thinking about Seto_. Yugi's thoughts drifted back to Yami. _He was really worried about me_? Pride swelled in his chest and he drifted asleep dreaming sweet dreams filled with Yami.

* * *

The Next Day

Yugi woke up, and felt a new presence in the room. _Weird, _he thought, _probably another doctor came to check my stats._ Yugi was about to fall back to sleep when a voice whispered 'Boo…" right in his ear. Oh, how that voice made his heart beat and breath become erratic. His eyes slowly opened to crimson. Yugi smiled, "What's up?" Yugi saw a lot of red roses on the desk, "Wow—"he pointed to the flowers, "Who got those for me?" Yami blushed lightly and said, "Me," in a whisper. Yugi sighed.

"Awww! Thank you Yami!" He tried to move to hug him but the I.V.s in his arm kept him from really moving. Yugi frowned and in response Yami smirked and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi hugged his arms around Yami's waist which was as much as he could reach. Yugi felt Yami shiver briefly before he relaxed and hugged a little tighter, before he let go to let the little one breathe.

Yugi's heart beat increased. Yami panicked, not knowing why the monitor was beeping so fast. "Are you okay, Yugi?" Yugi concentrated on breathing normally, and nodded. _Thank goodness Yami didn't notice that was because of him. Talk about spilling your guts without talking._ Yugi smiled. "All better. See?" Yami seemed convinced since the beeping had slowed.

Yami asked Yugi calmly, "So what happened to you?" Yugi wasn't surprised by the question, and said, "Tripped with some glass in my hand." Yami looked suspicious for a second, but the look faded as quickly as it had come. Yugi noticed though, so he asked warily, "Why did you just look suspicious Yami?" Yami relaxed and said in a weird voice, "Well…you see…you just don't seem _that _accident-prone…" Yugi smiled and breathed, "Well, Yami, I _did _bump into you the first time we met, did I not?" Yugi smirked.

"True, I guess, but you still don't look that clumsy." Yami said, still a little unsure.

"Don't worry. When you get to know me more, being short doesn't do me much good." They both laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I understand considering my friends make fun of me because I'm not as tall as them." Yami said. Yugi laughed.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

A Few Hours Later *Yami Left/Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik Arrive*

"Yay! Are you feeling any better?" Ryou was his cheerful self, as always. He was glad his friend would be out of the hospital soon. Three weeks couldn't seem to go fast enough for anybody.

Bakura looked Yugi up and down again; he'd been doing this for the past twenty minutes. Yugi was getting a little uncomfortable, so he finally asked, "Is something wrong Bakura?" He looked distracted, and when Yugi spoke he jumped from his previous lack of attention.

Bakura looked down a bit, before looking up and said, "I don't believe you fell running with scissors. Nobody is stupid enough to do that." Ryou briefly interrupted, "He fell on a piece of glass." Bakura waved the comment away, "Yeah, well, nobody seem to be that clumsy," He said, repeating Yami's original theory.

"Well, I am really clumsy…" Yugi said, immediately calming his nerves. Yami bought that; so would Bakura.

"Nope. In fact, people are even more aware of their surroundings when they have sharp objects in hand." Bakura said, not unlike an analytical scientist describing the conclusion to an experiment. Yugi's shocked expression must have leaked to his face a bit because Bakura simply shrugged and said, "I took a psychology/mental science course over the summer. I needed some college credits." He said defensively.

Yugi laughed, welcoming the subject change. "Wow, Bakura, you should join some AP classes. They are offered to give kids some extra college credits, it looks good on your record, and they also go into great detail on…_intellectual _ideas, like what you just said. You would be pretty good at it…"

Bakura laughed. "Me in an AP class? I may be smart, or intellectual, for lack of a better word, but I can't dedicate myself to read a 1-page poem! How would people expect me to read, like, a 1000-page textbook? That is just pure insanity!" Everyone laughed. Marik joked, "I guess I could see that…" in a mock-ponder. This made everyone laugh harder, which made Yugi's side hurt more. He started to moan and tried to catch his breath.

Malik asked carefully, "Are you okay, Yugi? We'll leave if it makes you feel better," Malik offered. Yugi instantly interjected, "No way guys! You don't have to leave. This is the most fun I've had in a while." They nodded in understanding.

"Hey, back to my original question: What really happened to you when you fell?" Bakura looked Yugi straight in the eye. Fortunately for Yugi, he knew how to lie. Heart-beat stays normal; the pupils don't dilate, don't fidget, keep eye contact, and don't blink too much. Blink just enough to keep your eyes from watering.

"Relax," Yugi said calmly, "I really just fell; I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, that's all."

Bakura seemed to catch the lie, but didn't go into detail or ask any more questions. The nurse suddenly walked in. "You all have to leave; Visiting hours are up." They slowly exited, each offering a 'get well' and 'see you soon' before leaving through the sliding glass doors.

Yugi knew he was going to have to own up to all the lies he has told sooner or later. _I pick later, _Yugi thought, as the painkillers swarmed through his veins, lulling him to unconsciousness.

**A/N: **_Okay, so when I was writing this chapter, I haven't even posted the first one, but I am so weird. I think I am afraid readers will stop reading *gulp* if I don't update often, so I want to update soon. Maybe in a week or so *today is November 10, 2009 when I finished this chapter…yeah it's weird. You don't like it, I'll get Marik to throw a huge chocolate cream pie in your face! Jkjk but wouldn't that be good? Not really a punishment…I'll just call TEA! Lol sorry Tea fans, I just don't like her. lol jkjk. Well, ta-ta-for-now!!! byeZ!!! Thank u for the review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own YGO! It is great in the real author's hands._

**Warnings: **_Read chapter 1 *no new warnings…except more angst considering this is a major betrayal…sorry __*_

**Chapter 5: Is There Betrayal in Hell?**

Joey walked into the hospital looking a little nervous, which was a bad sign considering that Joey always seemed so sure of himself. Yugi automatically asked, "Are you alright? You don't seem too good…"

Joey, who hadn't been paying close attention, simply said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I am okay. Nothing is wrong. I feel fine." He still had a nervous look to him.

Yugi didn't believe Joey for a second, so said, "You reassured me one too many times. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Joey seemed to look guilty for a second, but Yugi didn't catch it.

Joey seemed quiet for a long time. Yugi was about to change the subject to see if that would make Joey feel more comfortable, but Joey spilled, "I told Seto, Ryou, and Malik the truth."

Yugi's heart monitor went crazy. _I am so dead! I am so dead! Father's going to kill me! _Yugi thought, over and over. Joey was worried about the silence and the crazy beeping, but the beeping gradually slowed. Yugi's tension and worry turned to hatred. _I trusted him. Why would he do that to me? Didn't he understand why I kept this a secret? _Yugi felt so betrayed by how Joey stabbed him in the back.

"I didn't tell Yami or his friends. I didn't know how close you guys were," he continued, but Yugi was past the calm reassuring talk. His life was over. Losing his friends didn't matter. Yugi started shaking, and then he finally spoke, his voice a deadly whisper, "Get out,"

Joey looked momentarily shocked. "Wait. You don't want to do this," he pleaded, trying to let Yugi trust him again. Yugi glared.

"I'll call a nurse. Get out of this room now." Joey thought that it was worse when Yugi whispered in that threatening voice. "I don't ever want to see or hear you again, or your friends. Understand?" Yugi didn't let him answer. "Leave."

Joey left the room, feeling horrible. He was tired of all the stupid questions Ryou, Seto, and Malik asked. He also hated lying to them. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He deeply regretted telling his friends, yet he knew it was the right thing to do, at least for them. He wasn't so sure about Yugi.

*MEANWHILE*

Yugi was so pissed, but for some odd reason, he couldn't cry. _Why? I want to let it out! _Yugi was beyond talking after Joey left, having the nerve to come back when he knew what would happen. Yugi abruptly hurled his tray of crappy food into the wall. He wanted a sedative and he knew just how to get it.

It worked. The nurse ran in with a sedative that immediately shot through Yugi's veins. On the contrary, the sedative did nothing but make him tired. He let unconsciousness take him over and black swirled through his vision.

* * *

*A Week Later*

Yugi was healing physically in the best way possible. It's not that he had anywhere to go; he just hated the hospital, which made him try his hardest to recover as fast as possible.

He also had accepted the fact that he had no friends; maybe Yami, but he shouldn't hang out with him. He'd hate Yugi, his father was crazy. The only option was to distance himself from the other three. He didn't want anyone else to find out what was wrong at home.

_Maybe Father was right after all. I am just a useless piece of shit, a waste of space on this planet. _Yugi abruptly tried to stop the self-loathing that had been going through his head for the past week. He even considered asking for anti-depressants, but he knew that he would have to talk to a shrink before he was even close to getting a prescription. Yugi wasn't a happy camper after that.

Yami called him every day, but Yugi never picked up the hospital phone unless it was Father. He could handle Yami, but after this recent stunt with the glass, Father was a tough cookie. Marik and Bakura knew that something was up, but, to Yugi's surprise, nobody blabbed to their darks about Yugi's problems. They thought he would admit it on his own. Not a chance in hell.

Yugi didn't know what to expect when he got home, which was killing him inside. He wanted out so he could see what sick twisted trap Father conjured as punishment. Maybe his father was planning to drown him in cold water last time they had to go to the doctor. _But that was a routine check up so it might be different, considering the circumstances._ Yugi hated not knowing what was going to happen. To him, it was worse than torture.

*Two Weeks Later*

Yami stopped calling. Yugi knew it was because he was blowing him off. He was okay with that. They could never speak again. It was just a simultaneous meeting. Nothing more.

Yugi was going home that day. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he knew it would come eventually. He was like a battery and the hospital charged him to full power. He did feel as good as new, or as good as you can feel after getting stabbed. They prescribed pain medication, but he knew Father wouldn't pay for them. The little pain left he would have to deal with without the pain meds. _Too bad, _Yugi thought.

It wasn't impossible. Yugi was signing his portion of the discharge forms, but when the door opened, he expected Father, but instead, Joey, Malik, Ryou, and Seto stood in the doorway.

"I told you to leave. What did I say I would do?" Yugi reminded without stopping for an answer. "Father will be here soon. None of you want to be here when he gets here do you?" Everyone simultaneously shivered. Yeah, they knew the whole story. Yugi wanted one thing straight before he left though. "Why did you do it? You _promised! _You directly promised me you wouldn't tell anyone. Why?"

Joey looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his hair was disheveled like he didn't even try to run a comb through it. "I'm really sorry Yugi," Joey said with sincerity in his voice. "I just hate lying to my best friends…"

Ryou broke in, "Why didn't you think you could trust us with this secret? Do you think we're that bad?" Ryou and Malik looked on the verge of tears. Seto just looked stern. Malik also said, "Do we really seem that distrustful? Now all I want is to help you. It all suddenly makes sense. You always have to leave. 'I have strict parents and tons of homework'. Yeah, but we didn't know how bad it was."

Yugi was starting to get mad again. "Don't you dare try to help me. I don't need anyone's pity and I am not anyone's charity case. I can handle this on my own."

Ryou scoffed in disbelief. Malik elbowed him and gave him a look, but Ryou ignored it and said, "Bull shit! You were put in the hospital because of him! He _fucking _stabbed you with a shard of glass! What happens if he goes farther next time? Or if the paramedics are too late next time? You are our friend whether you like it or not! What the hell? You think you were so betrayed by Joey, but, you know what? We felt just the same when you were lying to us." Ryou took a shaky breath and continued, "You…just…we are friends! You should trust us! This has never happened to me before, and I don't want one of my friends to die because of their carelessness toward something that can be fixed! You just don't want it to change!"

Yugi immediately interrupted, "You think I don't want this to change? You think I like being alone all the time and pushing people away? You think I like being abused every damn day? Just like you said, you want to help me. Well, also as you can see, he can KILL me if I break a SINGLE rule! I WILL die if you don't just let me go on as I have been. If I don't, I promise you I WILL die. I have never had friends because of this! I isolate myself so I don't have to push people away! It makes a tiny microscopic piece of my life more bearable!"

He whispered into Joey's ear. "You didn't want me to tell, and I didn't. Yugi feels betrayed, Joey. It would be like me if betraying your trust. I have lied so many times for you. You have to understand why this was a little bad. Can you understand?"

Joey nodded. Yugi was about to call a nurse and his hand was inches from the red call button, but then the glass door slid open. Yugi silently whispered, "He's going to kill me." Yugi and the gang were paralyzed.

Ryou said a cheery 'hello!' in front of Father, but he just stared at Yugi. "Who are they?" Yugi gulped, and the gang knew they really should not have come. "They were just leaving Father. They wanted to tell me the math homework I missed." Yugi nodded a fake 'thanks' to Seto and 'shoo-ed' them away.

Once the others were gone, Father walked up to Yugi and grabbed him by the throat and whispered, "What did I say about friends?" Yugi remembered all too well:

"_No, Father, please! I don't want this! I don't want friends!" Yugi screamed over and over as Father lightly cut the letters 'BFF' in his palm. Yugi screamed as his Father then lit a match, and burned the words until the skin peeled. Yugi wore a bandage for a whole week and his palm still had a light burn scar._

Yugi subconsciously clenched his right hand. "Good, we understand each other," Father whispered. "Right?" Yugi was currently choking from lack of air and getting light-headed, but tried the words, "Yes," knowing his father would not accept a nod.

His father abruptly dropped him to the floor, and Yugi shakily rose from his spot and followed his Father out of the building. Yugi never knew that his 'friends' had been watching the whole exchange, Ryou with a video camera recorder in hand like a gun. "Got it," he whispered, and the 'click' was all that was heard.

**A/N: **_This chapter was kind of fun to write. I pictured every part of the exchange. It was really cool in my head. Let's hope it's depicted that way for my readers! The next chapter will be posted after one review (at least). I really am starting to like this story. Hope you guys do too! ByeZZ!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. If I did it would have a terrible plotline. It is good now._

**Warnings: **_Same as usual: language, no fluff this chappy, __ and abuse…when is there never? Also there will be blood a bit. Small cutting scene. Yugi EMO?? Read and find out!_

**Me: **_I wanted to try something _

**Yami: **_What? Write good stories?_

**Yugi:**_ Way to be blunt…But seriously I thought you would make this story fluffier…At school you are such a goody-two-shoes…_

**Yami:**_ And seemingly innocent, like Yugi…_

**Me: **_*with my laptop in hand*: Shut up both of you or I won't write the next chapter! You are more annoying than Marik…I wonder how Malik deals with that…*contemplating*_

**Marik: **_Hey!_

**Malik: **_… Well, she has a point…_

**Marik: **_*glomps Malik* TAKE IT BACK!_

_Well, on with the story!! That was fun! Also, Mr. Hamilton is a fake name…_

**Chapter 6: Is There Change in Heaven?**

"Yugi, we need to talk! Answer me now please!" Joey's statement slacked its usual confidence by the ending. Yugi walked around him, fists clenched in tight circles at his sides. He was going to seriously loose it all.

He walked into the bathroom and was about to go into a stall, when he saw a shard of broken glass from the mirror. Someone must have slammed into it or something. His mind was clouded of any rational judgments. He grabbed the shard and headed to the stall again.

He never did this before, but he knew where NOT to cut:

_Biology Class: "This is where you hope never to injure yourself." He pointed to the two blue veins in his arm. "These are the main veins. You can die if you don't seek medical attention right away." Mr. Hamilton concluded._

Yugi looked at his arm, and since the school uniform had a jacket with it that was long-sleeved, he cut at a section on his wrist where the sleeve wouldn't ride up or expose that area of flesh. It was close to the forearm, but closer to his wrist.

The blood ran deep crimson. _Like Yami's eyes, _Yugi thought glumly. He knew he could never have friends. He just set himself up for disappointment. Again._ I hate my life…_

The blood almost got on his uniform, but Yugi got the blood up, right before it stained. _That would be hard to explain…_

Yugi suddenly felt tired. The cut did not help the fact that he did not get much sleep last night. All of a sudden Yugi's stall was slammed hard. "What the hell?"

"Yugi, open up!" Seto. He was about to ram the stall again to try and force the door open, but Yugi stated quickly, "Wait! I'll come out! Just give me a second!" Seto seemed satisfied, so he backed up a bit, but Yugi could still see his feet.

Yugi quickly made a toilet-paper bandage from—you guessed it—toilet paper. He placed it on his wrist, which was covered by the jacket he brought with him. "What do you want?" Yugi said, but when he opened the stall, he saw Ryou there as well, with Joey and Malik blocking the exit.

"What the hell?" Yugi repeated. This felt like an interrogation. "Back up, say what you want to say, and leave, okay?" Yugi's tone was just irritated. Ryou looked really regretful. _About what? _Yugi thought, with a tinge of curiosity.

Joey started, "Okay, I did not get a chance to explain myself yesterday, considering your…father…was there. By the way, he is scarier than I thought…He looks better asleep." Seto nudged him and Joey was instantly solemn, "Okay, to the point. I have something to tell you…I lied to you…" Joey didn't seem like he was going to say any more. His voice was glum. Right when Yugi was going to prompt him to get to the point, Joey finally said, "When I said I understood where you came from, there was a reason—"

Yugi nodded. "When we met I was not sure why you would suddenly care so much and whatever. You seemed trustworthy, but I never understood it…"

Joey nodded and continued, "Well, I saw what your house looked like and it looked familiar. Not like a house I've previously visited, but it looked like my house…" He gave Yugi time to digest those words, before continuing. "My father was abusive. He would do the same damn thing: Drink to a stupor, beat me senseless on the border to unconsciousness, and leave me with the mess. It was only when I met Seto as my first friend when I started making friends. I considered your side as my side and me in Seto's shoes, but I just couldn't do it." He spoke directly to Seto, "I never understood how you could keep my secret. Thank you." Ryou and Malik chose this time to speak, horror evident on their faces.

Ryou and Malik immediately burst into tears. "What, do all of you guys forget to mention your problems to us?" Ryou interrupted, "What the fuck? Two of our friends were being abused and it happened right under our noses? Are we really not trustworthy?"

Joey responded by shaking his head sternly and said, "Honestly, you guys seem so happy, I didn't want to ruin it. You may not know it, but your minds have not been exposed to as much as our minds. That's why I trusted Seto in the first place. His father was horrible, but Seto took him down. Also, I agree with Yugi. You guys just don't know what it's like. It was a big deal and I didn't—and still don't—want pity." He looked directly at Yugi, "I just want you to understand why you can't stop hanging out with us at least and why I did what I did."

Yugi fully understood by now what horrible tragedy Joey had to go through. _No wonder Joey is so cool and collected. I wish I was like that. How can he be so strong…_Yugi contemplated. He pondered everything for a second, and then finally asked, "What happened to him?"

Joey understood the question, shrugged and said, "Went to a McDonalds' and shot himself in the head. Killed ten people in the process."

Yugi's jaw dropped. He wanted to be that lucky. But then he felt bad for the innocents that must have suffered from the ordeal. "I'm sorry?" Yugi didn't know what to say, and he felt ashamed for it. He should know, because he had been through living in an abusive household. He looked at Joey, who looked like he was going to cry, and unconsciously hugged him. Joey's weak protest didn't break Yugi's determination to make Joey feel better. Even if he was a friend who mildly betrayed him, he was still a friend._ I can forgive him. He had good intentions._ Yugi spoke aloud. "I forgive you. Really, I do. You had good intentions and you did it for the best."

Then something happened that shocked them all. Joey hugged Yugi back and started to cry. He cried for what seemed like years, drenching Yugi's T-shirt. Yugi had one request. "Don't tell Yami or his friends please. I don't know them too much and Bakura is getting suspicious as it is."

Joey who was still lightly crying, nodded in agreement, and lifted his head, wiped his nose and said loyally, "Yes." Everyone did the same. Even Ryou and Malik. They understood as well.

The door opened and Yami walked in. He walked up to Yugi a little hurt. "Why have you been blowing me off?" Ryou and Malik looked at each other, confused a bit. Joey looked at Yugi.

Yugi said, "Sorry. You don't get much sleep in those damn hospitals. It's hell so I took every chance I got. I didn't call when I got home because Father forgot to pay the phone bill, so it is suspended for a month. Sorry." Yugi said, feeling bad for not taking the time to talk to him.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to get to class, so see you later okay?" Yugi nodded and waved. Yami smiled and waved back.

When Yami left, a string of curses and rushed packing was heard from everyone in the room, followed by a simultaneous laugh. Everyone went separate ways.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Later that Night:

"You can't do anything right! You got light beer when I specifically asked for Budweiser! All day I _had _to drink the liquor!" Yugi definitely saw the difference. He was worse when he drank from the teeny-weeny vodka bottles.

Yugi kept his arms up to put a futile attempt to keep the bruises away from his face. He suddenly grabbed an arm—the arm he cut that day—and squeezed. Yugi screamed. "Don't even try to fight back you worthless piece of shit. I wouldn't let you live in MY house if there wasn't a law against it."

He suddenly sneered at Yugi's crumpled form, took him by the hair, pulled him over the sink, and shoved his head into the sudsy water.

_I knew it was weird when he was doing the dishes for me. I always do that. _Yugi thought. He writhed as he was pushed deeper into the soapy mess of water.

His lungs were screaming in protest. He almost gave in and swallowed the water, but Father let him go. He breathed in big gulps of air, trying to soothe his lungs. His father left, but not without muttering the word 'wimp.'

During the whole ordeal, Yugi missed the movement of bushes on his front porch that was close to the kitchen window.

Amidst the toppled pile of bodies, the tall CEO let out a whispered, 'gotcha' and shut off the camcorder.

**A/N: **_Well, that thing was… interesting …__ Okay, how do u like? I like to update on my own no matter what but thanks to the people who review anywayz. Everyone will be paid with virtual brownies and happy-dance!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. If I did it would have a terrible plotline. It is good now._

**Warnings: **_Same as usual: language__ and abuse…when is there never_

**Me: **_How is everyone today?_

**Yugi:**_ Nothing much, except that you have to write more chapters!_

**Yami**_: Yeah, totally. And WTF? I hate this chapter! Are you trying to kill me?_

**Yugi**_: *bursts into tears*: I hate you right now! I'm going to kill myself soon!_

**Me**_: Not if I have a say in the matter._

**Yugi**_: Give me that damn laptop! Now! I will give myself a say!_

**Yami**_: Forget the laptop. I will save you!_

_*Wraps me up in a sack, but then lets me go*_

**Me:**_ Cough, heave, breathe. What the heck is wrong with you?_

**Yugi:**_ Yeah! You should have put her in the closet._

**Yami**_: I didn't want you to die. Plus she needs to finish the story._

_On With The Fic!_

Yugi/ _Person on the phone_

**Chapter 7: Is There Understanding in Hell?**

Yugi didn't know what to make of the past day. It was so much to take in. Joey was abused, and it was just like Yugi. It suddenly made sense to why he kept his secret. He understood how embarrassing and horrible it can be. The way it ended was almost as bad. Maybe his father was drunk or just crazy when he pulled the trigger on all of those people, but it would never dismiss what he did.

It was a Saturday evening, but it was bad. His father was home, and he was passed out on the couch. Vodka bottles circled the green couch, cluttering the once-spotless floor. Yugi was bruised black and blue and his left wrist was sprained. His father knew that he had another day off, so he made it as bad as possible.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yugi cautiously opened the door but hid his face. He looked up, and gasped. A yell from the living room, "Who is it?" Yugi yelled back, "A salesperson!" His father mumbled and passed out again.

Joey looked Yugi up and down. Yugi whispered quickly, "Come to my room up through the window okay?" Joey smiled and nodded, "It's a two-story." Joey quietly laughed and whispered, "I can see that. See you in a second." Yugi nodded and closed the door.

"Go to bed," Father said. Yugi said a quiet 'yes' and obediently went to his room.

Joey was already there. Yugi whistled. "Wow, you got up here fast," He laughed. Joey nodded. "Yup, I can do that. I've had practice," Joey blushed.

Yugi knew he could ask, "Ooh…whose house have you practiced on?" Yugi asked mysteriously. Joey's blush deepened. "Seto's house," Yugi's eye brows shot up. "Have you asked him out yet?" Joey shook his head no. "Well, why not?"

Joey look down, "I'm not really sure. I've never had a boyfriend…Plus, Seto might not be gay…" Yugi smiled, "Is that all you are worried about? I think I can help. Do you have his number?" Joey nodded.

Yugi grabbed the phone, "Dial." Joey dialed. A woman's voice immediately picked up. The conversation went like this:

_Hello, Seto Kaiba's offices. How may I help you?_

Hello, this is Joey Wheeler. May I please speak with Seto?

_Sure, Mr. Wheeler. Please hold._

*music playing*

_Hey Joey, what's up?_

Sorry, Seto, I lied. It's Yugi. Can we talk?

_Is Joey around?_

Nope. I got the number earlier today.

_Can we talk? I have to tell you something you can't tell Joey about._

Sure, what's up?

_I think I love Joey. Can you help me set him up so I could tell him?_

Hell Yes! What do you want me to do? *He motions for Joey to hide under the bed while Yugi switches rooms.*

Okay. What's the plan?

_Okay, this is what we'll do…_

* * *

*School: Monday Morning 7:15 p.m.*

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi was a little shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Yami wasn't convinced. "Don't lie to me. You are totally blowing me off! Why? Give me a good reason." Yugi was a little defensive, and thought to himself, _if you knew, you would never understand. _"Okay, I have a logical explanation. I have had to make up three weeks' worth of homework. How about THAT for a logical explanation! Do you take AP? I didn't think so! It stresses you out like shit! So don't give me that bullshit 'I haven't been talking to you!' crap because I need my damn sleep, which I haven't gotten for the past three days!" Yugi didn't mean to yell like that, as well as lie to Yami, but he just had a lot on his plate. Joey's confession, the plan, actually doing his school work (thanks to heavy convincing from Seto), and his stupid ass father was a lot for a guy used to only having one thing on his plate. He immediately felt bad for taking his feelings out on Yami. Yugi breathed before he tried to speak again. (a/n: honors is hard. It's like death. I'm scared of AP classes I'll take in a year or two.)

Yami interrupted what he was about to say. "Sorry. I forgot how busy you are, considering you have been gone for three weeks." Yami looked a bit upset, but still had an understanding look on his face, which made Yugi feel worse. He tried again. "I am so sorry! About everything! Please forgive me! I have been in a foul mood for the entire weekend, and I just…I don't know. I've just had a lot on my plate right now. I didn't mean anything I just said. Really," Yami hugged him, "It's okay, relax. I forgive you. Just forget about it!" Yami smiled.

Yami began again, "Guess what?! I have a girlfriend!"

Yugi was taken aback, but slapped himself for his stupidity. _Of course he likes girls…_ "Good for you, Yami. Uh, who is it?"

Yami smiled big, "Well, do you know the girl named Tea?" Yami asked enthusiastically.

Yugi nodded, feeling numb inside. _Of course he'd go with the most popular girl in school. Of course she would have to say yes. He is hot…_ "I really have to go. I'm meeting Seto and Joey for a…plan. See you later."

Yami looked a bit upset, "Well, obviously it's Tea. And you are the only person I've told. Don't tell anyone else okay? We just started going out. Plus, I want to hang out with you sometime. We can hang out again, like before. Cool?"

Yugi felt like he was going to cry, but for unknown reasons, he kept his cool for the sake of this friendship. "Sure, but right now I really have to go…See you later." He walked away; feeling like another weight has been added.

* * *

*The Guy's Bathroom*

_How could I have been so stupid to believe I even had a shot with Yami? _Yugi felt bad about blowing off Yami again, but the plan really was important, and frankly Yugi didn't want to hear about Yami's love life.

Yugi left the guy's bathroom and did the thing he had to do: Find Joey.

Joey found Yugi first and greeted him. "Hey Yug'. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I need help with homework, and I told Seto we'd meet him. Want to come with?" Yugi said. Joey was unaware of the smirk behind the fake calm expression.

"Uh, sure, but I have to admit. I am not that good with those AP classes. I just don't get them." Yugi laughed and responded, "It's totally fine. It doesn't matter." Joey nodded, a bit uncertain.

They reached the library. Yugi said, "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. Go inside and wait for me, okay?" Joey smiled, "Okay! See you in a minute!"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*In the Library*

Joey walked into the library. _Yugi seemed pretty happy today. I wonder why he was like that today…_Joey's confusion tweaked at him, until he walked into the library. Seto called from the top floor. "Hey, Joey. Get up here for a second!"

This made Joey's confusion kick up a notch. _What's up with everyone today?_ As Joey walked up the stairs, Seto thought, _Please let him like this. It's the only thing I could think of…_

* * *

Yami found Yugi after school, with Tea around his waist. "Hey, Yugi. What's new?"

Yugi turned around, a bit shocked. Tea spoke too, "Yeah, Yugi. We have, what, two classes together? How have you been doing with the homework? I really don't get it…"

Yugi nodded a bit. "Yeah, it really is hard. There are so many steps to each proof we have to write. And in science, the quantum physics equations really get me stuck."

Tea smiled shyly, "Yeah, those get me every time," Yugi smiled, "Yup, so hey, how are you guys?"

Yami laughed, "Hey, we asked you that first!" He nuzzled Tea's neck lightly and she laughed. "I'm fine guys. Actually, I really have to go to the library!"

Yami frowned. "You have been there all day! What else do you have to do?" Yugi laughed, "I have to meet Joey and Seto and see how their day went. They hung out a bit, so I just want to see how it went. Hey, do one of you guys have a phone?"

Yami smiled a bit, "Uh, sure. Here," Yugi noted that it was red. "It matches your hair!" and he laughed. Yugi dialed the number Seto gave him before they started the plan.

Hey, Joey what's up? *Yugi*

_Uh, hey Yugi can I talk to you later? I'm a little busy. And thanks for the plan! *Joey was panting a bit*_

What have you been doing?! You sound exhausted! *Yugi laughed*

_Well, making out mostly. (Joey are you blushing? *Seto*)_

Hey, I'll talk to you later okay? Have fun! I'm glad the plan worked! Oh can I tell some people?

_Sure! Bye! (Bye Yugi! If you need help with anything, give me a call!)_

*End of Conversation*

Yugi laughed at how ironic, yet perfect, the situation turned out.

Yami smirked a bit, "What's so funny?" Yugi laughed a bit more and explained the plan and what happened, "So, pretty much, the plan worked! Apparently, Joey and Seto have been keeping each other company all day." Yugi couldn't help but laugh once again. Yami asked, with a hint of hurt in his voice, "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Yugi turned around, a bit shocked, "Well, I only told Ryou and Malik because we had to keep Joey away from the library and they also had to keep him company so he wouldn't think of Seto." Yugi retorted. He turned around and saw Ryou and Malik come their way. "Hey, guys! Great news! The plan worked!" Ryou and Malik laughed and Malik said, "Dude, obviously it would have worked. You don't know it, but your head can woo anybody!" Yugi blushed and shook his head. Yami smiled, "Really?"

Yugi immediately said, "No," but Ryou added, "Seriously, closing the upper section of the library, which holds romance novels, and filling it with red roses, candles, and Seto with that comfortable love-seat really was perfect. Seto would have convinced his love and Joey would just look dumbfounded with eyes that pop out of his head! It really seemed to come out of a romance novel. Can you do that with me and 'Kura some day?"

Yugi blushed and laughed, "Sure. One day I will make a super cheesy scene for you and Bakura." Ryou held his hand out and they shook on it.

Yami smiled, "Sure you can't." he said in a sarcastic manner.

Ryou looked at his watch, "Hey, uh, Yugi, sorry to bring this up, but, uh, it's two- fifty five. I'm so sorry."

Yugi flipped, "Crap! Oh, crap, I'm going to be late! I haven't even started walking! Shit!" Yami looked wide-eyed just as much as everyone else.

Malik smirked, "And now we will save your butt! Yami, the car?"

Yami immediately retorted, "No way in hell!" Malik glared. Yami looked a bit shocked; Malik never was one to get mad. "Give. Us. The. Car. Now. Emergency here!"

Yami looked a bit worried, but finally complied, "Here's the keys. What's the—"Malik took the keys with victory in his eyes and Yugi started running, "Hurry up Malik. I am so dead! Hurry!"

They were off, just like that. Malik almost hit a tree in his rush, but dodged it by a few centimeters.

Yami stared, stricken by what just happened. _Why does he always leave? This is so annoying! I like him…I'll do whatever it takes…This ditching thing won't work, _and Yami took Tea's car and tailed them.

**A/N: **_Hey, all! How is everyone? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye! See you next time! Review if u want to. No deadline or anything! :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or band-aids :P_

**Warnings**: _Same as always…no real fluff, lots of friendship. A little more optimistic tone in this chapter. I said a little…_

**Me**: _I hope people like this story!_

**Tea:** _Nobody likes this story._

**Me:** _I will break Yami and you up if you don't watch it._

**Tea:** _*runs away crying*_

**Yami**: _Yugi, I told you she was useful for something…_

**Yugi**: _Yay! Thanks for getting rid of her._

**Me**: _Well, I'm glad I am useful for SOMETHING!_

**Yugi**: _Please! On with the fic!_

**Chapter 8: Is There Redemption in Heaven?**

Yami watched from the corner. The car was a tinted-window black Cadillac, so nobody saw him. The red mustang stopped ahead of them, and Yugi jumped out and bolted for a house. Malik and Ryou immediately drove away. Yami pulled up closer, to see which house was close. What was strange though, was that Malik and Ryou had made a U-turn and come around the other way. Ryou had a camera in his hand.

Yami told Tea good-bye and ran to catch up. Luckily, neither boys saw his approach.

He went up to Ryou and Malik. "Hey, guys," He whispered. They jumped. Yami heard a crash from the kitchen. Ryou kept the film going and pointed it directly into the kitchen window. Ryou explained in a whisper, "Yugi's dad is too drunk to notice."

Yami fearfully looked into the window, and what scared him the most was what was happening to poor Yugi. Malik whispered, "Ryou, we've been doing this for three weeks. Isn't this enough to get Yugi's dad locked up for good?" Ryou nodded, "Just in case he finds out about us and he destroys the camera, he won't know there is more than just one…" Malik nodded.

Yami felt like crying, "How long has this been going on?" He whispered in a broken voice.

Ryou was all business, "Yugi was nine on his birthday when he got adopted and this started. He doesn't know what happened to his father. It's been going on for about 7 years. We found out a few weeks ago at the hospital, and we've been planning to arrest this guy for good." Another loud crash was heard.

Father's voice boomed, "GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE LEARNED TO OBEY ME WHEN I ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING! DON'T YOU EVER DEFY ME!" Ryou stopped the tape when Yugi came out of the front lawn. "Yugi never did anything wrong…"

Yugi heard something. Ryou nodded to Yami, "Go hide. He knows we know which took a lot of hard convincing. He will be pissed if you found out too." He signaled to Malik, "Call the police. Got the other tapes?" Malik nodded. "Good."

Yugi sat on the porch. Police sirens immediately approached the house. "Are you Yugi Moto?" Ryou and Malik walked up to the police man. "Lock this guy up in the house. I don't care if he is passed out. Take him away. He is a violent abuser to Yugi," Ryou immediately shoved 21 tapes to the officer. He faced Yugi, "I told you I wanted to help," The police guard watched a tape on the video camera and gasped, "This guy will be away for a long time. You might not even have to testify with all of this evidence. Thanks for the help boys. Can he stay with one of you?" Ryou nodded. "Come on Yugi! We will have a sleepover."

Yugi started crying. "Thank you. You are the best friends a guy could have." He continued to cry in Ryou's sleeve. Father came out of the house, unable to fully process what was happening. He was shoved into the car.

* * *

They drove to Ryou's house. They felt happy to have finally been of help to Yugi. Yugi took a look at the car before they entered the house. "Don't you have to give it back?" Malik smiled. "Marik walks to my house every morning. We will drive and pick you guys up in the morning. Or we might just all ditch and call in sick. Now—"Malik looked Yugi directly in the eyes, "Will you be okay?" Yugi took a second, but he finally nodded, "I think I will now. Thank you so much. It took a lot of courage to do what you did," Ryou and Malik smiled. "We would have done it for you no matter what. You are our friend."

Ryou walked in and flopped on the couch. "My parents are on a business trip. I am taking the couch. Before we go to bed though, I am going to clean you up, got it?" Yugi nodded, and went upstairs.

Yugi was confused and felt a numb feeling in his chest. _It's over? I never thought I would escape…_Yugi did not know he was talking out loud, until Ryou responded, "It's over Yugi. We had enough dirt on him to get him put away for a long time. You heard the cop." Suddenly the phone in the other room rang:

*Ryou* Hello, who is this?

*Doctor* _Hello, this is an employee at the Domino Clinical Hospital. We have been informed a Yugi Moto is staying at your house. We are calling to inform you his father has inoperable liver damage. Stage 5. It's glad you called, but he would have died in a few months anyhow. The father wants to talk to Yugi, but because of the circumstances, we would not recommend it._

Damn straight. He is not getting near him again. Is he going away or not?

_Afraid not. Yugi won't be held responsible for the medical bills. He will die in a month. Does Yugi want to see him before his passing?_

Please hold…

Ryou to Yugi: Do you want to visit your father?

Yugi to Ryou: What's wrong?

Ryou to Yugi: He has terminal liver damage. He has a month to live. Do you want to visit him soon?

Yugi to Ryou: I'll tell him to rot in hell before he's about to die. Tell them to call me then.

Ryou to Yugi: Got it.

Back on the phone:

Call back when he has a day to live. Okay? Or close to it.

_Got it. Thanks for your time. Good-bye._

Talk to you soon.

Ryou hung up. "You made the right choice. We don't know how sedated he is right now. This will be over."

Ryou continued to clean Yugi up with some gauze and band-aids. After Yugi showered, he went to Ryou's room and saw him on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Ryou laughed, "I had to tell Joey the good news! He is so happy for you that you have been able to hold on so long. We all are." He looked at Yugi for the last statement.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment, "I'm fine now. I haven't felt this free in years." He jumped on the bed lightly. "I also haven't had a sleepover since I was eight."

Ryou smiled, "Think of it as a 'coming of age' thing. A clean slate." Ryou held up his glass of soda by the computer, "To redemption."

Yugi felt good. _I really can start fresh, new. This is amazing. _He nodded his agreement.

Ryou gasped, "The adoption agency called!" Yugi immediately deflated. He realized he would have to move. "I don't want to move Ryou." Ryou laughed, "Who said you had to move? Your grandfather, or the guy who was your dad's dad, is going to take care of you. Here—"He loaded a picture, "Does he look familiar?" Yugi recalled an ancient memory that took place when he first arrived at Father's house—literally the only good day there:

_ "Hello, grandson!" Solomon said cheerfully._

_ Yugi smiled, "Hello," He spoke silently. Solomon held a gift to Yugi. He immediately tore it open._

_ "Yeah! A new card game! I love cards"! Yugi exclaimed, thrilled at his new toy._

_ Solomon chuckled, "Good for you, my boy!" He looked up, "Maybe he can come to my Game Shop soon?"_

_ Father retorted, "No, now get out of my house." Solomon complied, looking more solemn than before. "Enjoy your gift Yugi." He said, before he retreated the way he came._

"He gave me a deck of cards. They always were fun for Solitaire." Yugi smiled fondly at the memory. "He was so much softer and wiser than Father."

Ryou nodded, "I spoke to him. He remembers the cards. His house is above the Kame Game Shop! He still wants you to see it. He is thrilled and i can definitely see that he is nothing like his son," Ryou frowned for a minute, but smiled, "Let's eat before we go to bed, okay? I bet you're tired, but you probably are hungrier." Yugi nodded, "Yup, I am pretty hungry."

* * *

*After Ryou Made a Casserole*

"Wow! Ryou, I never considered you could cook like that! Does Bakura come over often? That casserole would be enough to keep him coming back for at least a year!" Yugi exclaimed. _That was the best macaroni and cheese casserole ever! And it was homemade! _Yugi thought.

Ryou laughed. "Of course he doesn't know I cook Yugi. I will tell him when the time is right!" Yugi laughed and retorted, "When will the time be right? When I give you guys a cheesy love scene straight from a novel?" Yugi laughed and Ryou couldn't help but laugh with him. Ryou thought, _I haven't ever seen him this happy. This free before. It's like he is a whole different person. _The more Ryou thought about it, the more he realized that Yugi was a new person now. There was something that had never been there before. Freedom. When that was lost, Yugi had become empty, robbed of happiness.

* * *

Ryou kept his word and took the couch while Yugi took one of the two beds in the entire house, but it was small, like an apartment. Earlier Yugi asked about his parents:

_"So, Ryou, where are your parents?" Yugi asked casually._

_ "On a business trip," Ryou said, matching his tone._

_ "Where? And when will they be back?" Yugi was so curious. He just wanted to know more about Ryou so he could think of a way to repay him for taking his father away._

_ "Well, they travel a lot, and they don't come home much actually," Yugi suddenly felt bad for asking, but Ryou didn't seem to mind. "Yugi, they left about a year ago and they come back every few months, but it wouldn't have mattered. I'm always pretty busy and they pay for everything around here. Life is good," Ryou tried to sound convincing, but Yugi didn't buy it. He could hear the hint of despair in his friend's voice. Being neglected at age 15-16 was not something Ryou should have to go through. He was so young._

_ "I'm so sorry…" Yugi wanted to help, and something hit him. "Stay with us. Grandpa and I, he might let you stay. Please, Ryou, you need a family at least until you graduate. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. Listen to me. You said yourself he had about a million rooms to live in. Why not?"_

_ Ryou looked at Yugi longingly, "I want that, but I have to think about things. It is such a good offer, but we need to get some things straight. First, we need to see if it is alright with Solomon. Second, we have to make sure my parents are okay with it, which means I need to search up a current address. And lastly, what would I do with all this stuff? I wouldn't need it if I moved. Just the bed." Ryou stroked the couch like an old friend he adored._

_ Yugi smiled, "Sell it, if your parents would approve. You could easily make some cash, and I know about that job at Burger World you started at a few weeks ago. You could quit and use the money for school or whatever you need."_

_ Ryou nodded, "I'll ask my parents and then we can ask your grandpa. Deal?" Yugi immediately shook on it._

_ Ryou yawned, "I am really tired. Good night, Yugi. See you in the morning,"_

_ Yugi walked to the other room and responded, "See you in the morning."_

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Yugi woke up early like always, not thinking about where he was. All he knew was that it was Sunday. He got up, but when he looked around, he recalled the night before: His dad was gone, Ryou confessed his life to him, and then he got to sleep in. It was going to be a good day today.

Yugi realized something major. Last night he slept in the clothes he wore yesterday. He also noted that Ryou was already awake, so he walked to the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Ryou, sorry to bother you but we forgot a little—okay major factor—last night. What about my clothes?"

Ryou dropped the spoon full of oatmeal back in the bowl. "Shit! Wait here—"Ryou ran into the laundry room. "What size are you?" Yugi thought for a second, "Uh, I think a three. Why?" He said a little hesitant.

Ryou came back with a white shirt and some jeans. "We'll pick up your clothes later, but you wear the same size as me so we're good for today. Wear that, okay?" Yugi nodded and hugged Ryou gratefully. "Thank you so much Ryou! You don't know how helpful you have been for me for the past day."

Ryou smiled, "its okay. I'm glad to help!"

* * *

*At "The House" (Yugi's house—I think I might call it that from now on…)*

Yugi looked up at the house. Police had the yellow 'caution' tape wrapped around the perimeter. Yugi didn't want to go in, but he knew he had to get all of his belongings. It was pretty easy to get in:

_The cop from last night greeted them, "Hey, kid. You feeling any better?" Yugi nodded shyly. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. It was so…unnatural for him. The cop smiled, "You were pretty easy to remember, considering your hair was pretty memorable. Is it natural?" Yugi laughed and nodded. "Yes, sir. Just a brush does the trick." Ryou butted in politely, "I can vouch for that, considering I watched him do it." They all shared a nice laugh._

Yugi walked into the conveniently –sized house. Ryou spoke quietly, trying not to break the revere of Yugi's thoughts. "Hey, Yugi, it looks pretty nice in here." Yugi mumbled a reply, too distracted to notice Ryou's presence.

Ryou followed Yugi up to his room and helped him pack his belongings. Yugi seemed to be in a trance while working.

A car honked outside. Curious, Ryou and Yugi looked out the window. Yugi whispered, "Thank god. That's him," He suddenly seemed nervous and packed faster. When he felt he had everything necessary, he took his belongings and ran to the black Mercedes.

Grandpa walked out of the car, held the door open, and said, "Hop on in, boys!" He offered a hug to Yugi, who hesitantly hugged him back. Grandpa felt bad for leaving Yugi, but he wanted to make it up when they reached the shop. He had a big surprise for him there…

**A/N: **_hey, everybody! Thank u for reading! Finally…this chapter took about 3 days to finish! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! As long as people are reading I will post. U guys are awesome! __ --happy dance--_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_don't own YGO. It's awesome as it is _

**Warning: **_super awesome surprise. It's good, and it's bad. continued in chapter 10._

**Me: **_Hey everyone. What's up?_

**Well…I am bored. My goal: Write 2 chapters in a day, so I am still a little ahead of everyone else. **** I probably won't do it, but I will try…**

***a day later* did not do it, but started this chapter. In my defense school is keeling me! xD**

_On with the fic._

**Chapter 9: Are There Surprises in Hell?**

"Surprise!" Grandpa laughed. Yugi looked around the room, happily noticing all the plush toys and the card games. "Grandpa! Thank you so much for this! You didn't have to do that!"

Grandpa smiled, glad to make Yugi a bit happier after the drama that has been going on. Yugi didn't hesitate as he hugged his grandfather happily. "Thank you so much Grandpa!"

"Don't mention it, my boy. Relax now. Have some fun! These were easy to find, considering all I have to do it look through some shelves."

Yugi nodded as he got ready for school, with a smile of his face.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*After School*

"Hey, Yugi. Where are you headed?" Yami ran up to him. Yugi nodded up the trail. "A few turns and I get to my new place. My dad—uh—he got tired of staying at home, so he wants to move and I'm staying with grandpa."

Yami nodded. "Can I walk with you since you are going this way?" Yugi replied, "Sure," then added, "Hey, where is Tea?" Yami thought, and said, "Oh, yeah. She has a theatre class after school on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Yugi nodded and fake-smiled, "Yeah. That's cool. She seems to really like you. That's good."

Yami laughed, "I think she only likes me because I live in a big house next door to a game shop."

Yugi's heart flipped, and he quickly inquired, "Where?! Which one??" Yami looked a bit confused at Yugi's enthusiasm, but answered, "The Kame Game Shop,"

Yugi burst into a light laughter and whispered, "Shit! Wow, you live next door to me…wow. How weird is that?!"

Yami said disbelieving, "No way. That's impossible. I live next door to the Game Shop. That's it."

Yugi laughed, "I live in the apartments next door above the shop with the owner."

They had almost reached the end of the trail, when a car pulled up. A red mustang. "Hey, guys. Need a ride the rest of the way? Yugi I heard of your new move. That is so cool!" Marik said. Malik looked a bit apologetic, "Sorry, Yugi. He got it out of me,"

Yugi laughed. "It's fine! Come on Yami. Let's go! Race you there!" Yugi bolted. Yami ran trying to catch up.

Yugi made it first. They both were heaving, out of breath. Yami accused, "Hey! You cheated!" Yugi laughed, but was still heaving. "Who said I played fair?" Yugi said mischievously.

Yami smirked. "Touché." Yugi then smirked and hopped in the car. Yami did the same, and then they were off.

* * *

*At the Game Shop*

Yami looked around. "I have been in here once when I was little, yet I've lived here all my life." He sounded a little regretful.

Yugi laughed, "Oh, I bet grandpa doesn't blame you."

Yami smiled, "I hope not." Yugi looked around. Grandpa suddenly walked into the bright shop, whistling. He looked up and smiled, "Hey, boys! How can I help you?"

Before anyone could respond, Yugi said, "These are some friends I made about a month ago, Grandpa. This is Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Yami." Grandpa smiled and said, "Lots of friends you got there. Good for you. Now—hey wait. Haven't I seen you before? You look familiar—"He said, looking at Yami with a curious look.

Yami laughed and nodded, "Yes, sir. I live next door."

Grandpa laughed, "Well no wonder you looked familiar. Well, you boys go have some fun." Yugi smiled happily.

They walked up the stairs to the second story where Yugi led them to a room. "I'm not finished packing all my stuff, but this is what it will probably look like," Everyone entered one at a time. Joey and Seto sat on the bed, Ryou and Bakura chose the black loveseat, Malik and Marik chose the blue bean-bag chair, Yami sat on a computer chair, and Yugi plopped on the floor.

"So what do you want to do?" Yugi asked. Joey smiled and said, "Let's toilet paper the house next door!" Yami smirked, "Did I tell you where I live, Joey?" Joey looked confused, "No. Where do you live?" Yami smiled and said, "Let's just say, I don't feel very comfortable with toilet-papering my own house…"

Everyone laughed and Marik said, "Why didn't you tell us where you lived this whole time?" Bakura laughed and said smugly, "I was smart enough to Google his name. His address just happened to pop up at me!" Marik frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura laughed, "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to find out his address. I had my money on the fact that Yami would have to admit it sometime. Pay up," He motioned to Yami. Yami just handed him the twenty dollar bill.

"Well that was interesting!" Yugi said. Yami suddenly popped his hand in the air. "What?" Ryou said, not unlike a teacher. Yami exclaimed excitedly, "Let's go to my house! We can throw a party tonight! Do you know how awesome that would be?"

Everybody seemed enthusiastic about the party except for Yugi. He looked down a bit. Ryou went over and nudged him, "Are you okay?" Yami immediately replied a little too cheerful, "We don't have to do it." Yugi smiled, "its okay. It sounds fun, but I just…" Ryou held his arm, "What?" Yugi blushed a bit, "I haven't ever…been to a party before…"

Malik smiled, "That's all you're worried about? Relax. It's a piece of cake. Like riding a bike. It will be so much fun…" Suddenly Malik stopped his blabbering and said, "We'll come by before the party starts and fix you up!" "We can do SO much with your hair! And clothes can match you so well," Ryou suddenly chimed in, "I have some really edgy clothes—I know, such a shocker—but they would look amazing on you too!" He looked pointedly at the others who looked a bit confused, "Yugi and I wear the same size. This will be so much fun," He squealed like a girl.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Seto left. Yami said, "We're going to get ready. The party is in a few hours, got it? Eight o'clock sharp," Everyone nodded dutifully. While the others left, Ryou went with them to get his and Malik's clothes. Malik went too; to make sure Ryou didn't choose a weird outfit.

* * *

Yugi walked into the Game Shop. He slowly walked toward Grandpa, "Hey Grandpa. Uh, my friends were thinking, uh, about h-having a p-party. C-can I g-go?" Yugi didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe old habits are hard to break. He felt relieved when Grandpa responded cheerfully, like always, "Sure, my boy! You are going to have so much fun. Come home whenever. If there are girls or guys, remember to be safe." Yugi cringed, "Yeah, its just guys Grandpa. It's not like someone is going to get pregnant." Yugi's grandpa laughed and reluctantly nodded. "Have fun," Grandpa said, sounding almost serious. Yugi nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

When Ryou and Malik came back from their house, they now held two duffel bags. Ryou laughed at Yugi's shocked expression. "We come with gifts!" Malik explained.

Yugi exclaimed, "Wow, you guys. You didn't have to do that. Really, this is way too much." Ryou waved him away. "Relax. This is going to be so much fun!" Ryou repeated. Yugi reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Yugi examined the clothes set up and the variety of hair products and accessories with amazement. "How can you guys own this much stuff? It's way too much…" Yugi asked, still shocked at how much stuff was out. Belts, belt buckles, hair gel, and leather pieces filled the bed and dresser.

Ryou pulled a brush through Yugi's hair, while Malik was trying to accessorize the outfit chosen by Ryou. It was pretty edgy, which, by the looks of it, seemed to be Malik's forte for accessorizing.

When they were done with everything, Yugi looked fantastic. He had a perfect balance of edge and allure. Black leather pants with a white tank top, unbuttoned to the start of the chest showing a bit of collarbone and below. Cuff bracelets circled his arms, hiding the small cut he made, which seemed to heal perfectly, leaving a small scar. Neither Ryou nor Malik saw it, or at least they pretended not to. His hair was more done with the spikes, thanks to Ryou's gel. Overall, he _definitely _looked ready for a party. Then they were off to Yami's house!

* * *

*At the Party*

The party was pretty small, but there was music, food, and fun everywhere. The guys who left seemed to have reappeared, looking better than ever. Yami wore leather pants paired with a black shirt which was a little more risqué, since it was buttoned down to his abdomen. Also, instead of cuff bracelets, he didn't wear any. Joey and Seto matched with blue shirts and ripped jeans.

Colored strobe lights hit the dance floor. The doorbell rang. Yami was really nervous. _What will Yugi look like?_ _Is he better than where he was before? Is he even allowed to come? _So far, he had been blabbing about Yugi so much Bakura had to slap him to shut up.

_Flash Back:_

_ "What do you think Yugi will look like?" Yami asked. Bakura looked suspicious and asked, "Are you still dating Tea?" Yami laughed and replied, "Of course. That's a stupid question." Malik cut in, "No, it's not. Do you like Yugi in _that _way?" Yami laughed nervously and replied, "No way. Of course not. That's crazy. What would make you think a crazy thing like that?" Bakura laughed, "Too much denial. It's okay, dude. Just break up with Tea soon or someone will get hurt." Yami nodded quietly._

_ "Does she even know about this party?" Marik inquired. Yami went bug-eyed. "Shit! Oh well, it's a guys party. She isn't into that sort of thing." Marik laughed. "That's all the more reason to break up with her. Now, especially because apparently you are gay. LIKE US!"_

_ Yami started blabbering about how much he liked Yugi. Frankly, Bakura was getting annoyed. A small slap was heard through the little group._

_ Yami held his red-tinted cheek. "What the hell, man?" Bakura laughed, "Now it looks like you are blushing." Yami looked down, shut up, and kept his thoughts to himself._

_End of Flashback_

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stepped in. Ryou was wearing a white shirt with silver hand cuffs, just for an extra touch. Bakura, who wore a white shirt with blue jeans, not unlike Ryou, took the other side of the cuff and latched it onto his own wrist thinking he was funny. Ryou looked down and smirked, but immediately freaked since he forgot to bring the keys. Bakura laughed and held him, and neither seemed to mind one bit.

Malik wore gold arm bracelets with a purple shirt and tight jeans. Marik wore the same except his hair was up in a low ponytail. When Malik saw the ponytail, he moved to kiss Marik, but instead pulled the ponytail out before. Marik frowned at where Malik threw it, but Malik led him away through bribing kisses.

Joey and Seto had already started making out on the couch, not planning to move anytime soon. Yugi laughed at how ironic it was for everyone to be together. He idly wondered where Tea was, but it didn't hold his attention much. Yami and he looked almost identical, except Yami wore a black shirt and no cuff bracelets.

Yami looked at him, and he seemed to be nervous. "So, what do you think about the little party?" Yugi laughed and replied, "It is so cool. This is the first party I have been to and it definitely is going to be a favorite." Yami guided him to the snack table. Meanwhile, he asked, "Are you hungry? I doubt they are going to eat." Yami said pointedly, looking at all the couples who were either cuddling or making out.

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I can see that…Sure, I'll have some chips later. Do you have water?" Yugi asked. He never was good at being in other people's houses, except Grandpa's. They just connected so it was a bit easier than being around the guy he liked.

Yami took his hand and led him up the stairs. "Our house is the opposite. The kitchen is upstairs, while the bedrooms and bathrooms are downstairs. I wonder why my mom wanted that." Yugi laughed. "Maybe she just wanted to walk up the stairs when she got up every morning." Yami nodded apathetically as they reached the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and started to pour water into it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't pay attention to the water filling up and dropped the glass in the sink.

Yugi noticed that Yami seemed a little nervous so decided to poke around the bush for a little info. "What's up, Yami? You seem like something's bothering you." Yami looked up, a bit surprised, "Huh? Oh, no. I'm just a little worried about…" He paused and then said, "The math test soon."

Yugi laughed. "You'll do fine. You shouldn't be stressing about some math test when you have a party." Yami nodded, still really out of the conversation. He was actually worried that even if he did break up with Tea if Yugi would feel the same way as he did for Yugi.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yami's face contorted with confusion. "Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone else…" Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?"

**A/N: **_Cliffie. But you guys will probably know what's going to happen soon or later. I hope you like this chapter. It took me __**three days!!!**__ considering I had an essay and two tests to prepare for. The day of my math test, it was canceled. I think I did pretty well on the bio test. I am on break now so hopefully I'll post a chapter a day. I can write as long as I want. Yeah for Thanksgiving! Thank goodness… Yami is dating Tea because he wants to forget about Yugi, btw. Just some extra info. The next chapter continues directly from this one. *at the party* Hope you like it! I am trying not to put any errors. Let's hope I don't miss anything. Bye! R&R if u like!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislaimer: **_No own YGO. I love the manga. _

**Warning: **_Maybe some Tea bashing, some sad Yugi parts, and I guess it could count as 'almost-fluff'_

**Me: **_Sorry I did not write this chapter last night. I saw New Moon with Isuzu28. xD_

**Yugi: **_And next Saturday you are seeing it again w/ christianisthewaytobe! Take me! Take me!_

**Yami:**_ But I thought you wanted to see it with me if I ever break up with Tea!_

**Yugi: **_That might possibly be a long time. I am not waiting forever!_

**Yami**_: But—_

**Me**_: No butts! On with the fic!_

**Yami:**_ I blame you!_

**Me**_: Ooh, I'm so scared._

**Yami**_: *Grabs the sac* *we all run away*_

_On w/ the fic. *I said that already. Oh, well. Enjoy!*_

**Chapter 10: Are There Surprises in Hell? Pt. 2**

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yami's face contorted with confusion. "Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone else…" Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?"

Tea did not wait to reply but instead asked, "Why didn't you invite me to your party? I want to come! Let me in, I'm at the door." Yami cringed. Yugi noticed and asked, "Who was that?" Yami shrugged nonchalantly, "Tea is here," and then added, "She has become really clingy all of a sudden. She is so needy!" Yugi laughed and said, "Aren't all girlfriends needy?" Yami laughed and nodded, but thought to himself, _that is why I want a boyfriend. Mainly you._

Yami and Yugi trudged down the stairs, trying to hold off the inevitable. Yugi knew he should leave. He was dateless. _I don't want to be the only one without a boyfriend or girlfriend here, _he thought grimly. Yami was at the door when the third ring was heard. Apparently the doorbell didn't faze the others.

Yami fake-smiled and said, "Tea, how are you?" Tea smiled and said, "Oh, I am just great Hun! Thanks for asking," Suddenly she latched onto his waist and snuggled into his clothes. Yugi looked at his glass of water. (Yami got him another one when he dropped the first one.) He thought to himself, _I should leave. It is way too weird, especially since I like her boyfriend._

Once Yami got her off of him, Yugi decided he had to go. Now. "Uh, Yami? I promised Grandpa that I would get home—"He looked at the clock. It read 8:30 p.m. "Now. I just need to finish some…things up at the shop and I said I would help." Yami frowned.

Tea went up into the kitchen, "I'm getting a glass of water. I know where everything is," she said out loud to no one in particular. Yami absentmindedly said, "Go on ahead," but inside he was thinking, _Why does Yugi want to leave now? We seemed like we were having a great time…_

Yugi said 'bye' to everyone, who replied with a 'get home safe' or 'see you tomorrow'. Yami caught his arm before he walked out the door."Why are you leaving?" Yugi frowned in confusion, "I just told you why." Yami immediately thought about the time he saw Yugi at the house, broken.

Yugi noticed something was wrong, "Are you okay Yami?" Yami looked back at him, not really seeing him. "Sure, but I'll take you home," Yugi laughed, thinking Yami was joking, but when he saw how serious Yami looked, he stopped and replied, "Yami, I live right. Next. Door. I will be fine walking a whole 10 yards to get there."

Yami frowned and shook his head, "Tea! I'm taking Yugi home now! I'll be right back!" Tea yelled back, "Got it! See you soon! Bye Yugi!"

Yugi fought back the irrational annoyance he felt for the girl and said, "Bye Tea!"

Yami took his coat and put it on while Yugi did the same. Yugi still didn't get why Yami looked so sad. _What was up with him? _

Meanwhile, Yami thought, _why can't I tell Yugi that I like him? Oh, right, because he doesn't feel the same way…I don't even know if he's gay…_

Yugi was getting tired of Yami's silence and broke the ice, "Yami. Listen to me. You look so sad. What's going on? What is wrong with you?" Yami looked at Yugi and was surprised at how bold he sounded. "Well…" Yami tried. He knew that people could usually read him like a book, which made it worse because he couldn't tell Yugi the truth. _I guess I will have to give him a half-truth,_ "Ok, here it is. I don't think I really like Tea like that, as a girlfriend. Honestly, I think I'm gay. And I think I like another guy. Hey," Yami said, suddenly thinking of a great idea. "Can you give me some advice on how to tell this guy I like him? Wait. Do you like girls or guys?"

Yugi blushed, "Well, actually I have never had a boyfriend, and I guess that answers your question, considering I said _boy_." Yugi laughed. "Wow, so you're gay too. That's cool…" Yugi thought, _maybe I would have a chance with him after all. I've never felt this way toward anyone before. I don't think I would give good advice though…_

Yami was thinking about the same thing, _what if he feels the same way? Yugi and I could be together. That would be the best day ever. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I like it…_

Yugi spoke, "Since I don't have much experience, I don't think I would give good advice about dating or anything," He seemed to get nervous. Yami understood. Yami's thoughts took over once again, _what if Yugi finds out that I knew about his beatings? Will he forgive me for not admitting it to him or telling him the truth? What will he do?_

Yugi didn't know what to think, but almost automatically self-loathing racked his brain. _Of course he wouldn't love someone like me. I'm screwed up, whether I like it or not. He could never think of me that way. I never even told him the truth about my messed up life, but I know he thinks I'm a freak because I'm the outcast of the group._

Yami smiled, "Do you like anybody Yugi?" Yugi looked up, shocked at what Yami said. _It's like he read my mind…_"So, do you like anybody? Or should I take the silence as 'yes'?" Yugi blushed again, feeling his ears grow hot.

Thankfully, Yugi didn't have to answer. They were already at the house. They both walked up the steps that led to the door. "Oh, here," Yami said, taking out a white post-it note. "Call me, okay? It's my cell but I have unlimited minutes, so call me later."

Yami was so close to Yugi that Yugi could feel his breath on his face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tea popped into Yugi's head. He didn't want to be that other guy Yami would, or could, cheat on. _We could never be together…_Yugi opened the door to the shop and closed it on Yami's face, who turned after a quick 'bye'.

* * *

*Yugi's House, 10:00 p.m. 1 ½ Hours Later*

"He will never like me. He just told me that he likes someone else. Why would he ask me for advice?" Yugi was so confused. He had been talking to himself for over an hour. "Why did he give me his number, and furthermore, why did he tell me to call him later? He _does _have a girlfriend…"

Yugi didn't know what to make of the situation, but all of a sudden, Grandpa walked in with the store phone. "Hey, my boy, a guy's on the phone asking for you. He said he didn't know where to contact you, so he just called the store."

Yugi more confused than ever, thought for a second. Everyone he knew was at the party. Who would call now? Hesitantly, he picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

* * *

*Yami's House, 9:59 p.m. 1 ½ Hours Later*

The party was over, and Yami wanted to talk to Yugi. Tea had been smothering him for the past hour and a half. She ruined it perfectly:

_Right when Yami walked through the door, Tea latched onto his waist. "Hey, honey! I missed you!" Yami looked a little confused and said, "Its okay. I was only gone for about 5 minutes…"_

_Tea laughed and replied, "Silly, Yami. You are so cute!" Yami finally pried her off. She automatically fell to the couch, mumbling incoherently. Yami started, "What the—"_

_Marik laughed, "Who knew she liked to party?" He laughed with Bakura. Bakura laughed at how confused Yami was and said, "Yami, when she told you she was getting a glass of water, she actually got some vodka!" They continued to laugh. Ryou looked a little shocked, and so did Malik and Joey. Seto just looked like he didn't care._

_Yami found the glass she was currently drinking out of, took a small sip, and gagged on what he tasted. Definitely the vodka. _I am so glad mom knew I was having a party, _Yami thought. His mother knew that some of the boys would take some alcohol to have some fun. As long as one boy was sober, the drinking wasn't too excessive, and someone was sober enough to drive the rest home, it was alright with her. She trusted her son not to be the one drinking, too._

_*Two hours later*_

"_Well, we have to go before 10:30 and it takes us a while to get home, considering we use our car for the drop-offs. Our parents are so mean sometimes. I mean, just because I went over curfew more than three times they think to make it earlier?" Marik laughed, thinking it was stupid, but everyone else understood the reason he shouldn't be out late. He always got into stupid trouble, and everybody knew it, or at least Bakura and Yami. Once he exploded a can of soda on his front porch, with Bakura standing there. Bakura was faster, so Marik got caught. He also was a little wasted, which made him a little slow, and he didn't get away in time. He was grounded for a month._

_Marik frowned, "Well, I thought it was stupid…" They all left in the mustang. Seto drove with his phone next to him. It had an automatic GPS for wherever he was, so it all worked out fine. Yami put Tea in the car seat next to Bakura and handed him a piece of paper. "This is her address. Take her home and explain what happened to her parents." Bakura nodded and they drove off with Tea still mumbling incoherently._

Yami's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and realized it was Bakura. "Hey Bakura. What's up?" Bakura laughed on the other line and replied, "Guess what?! Tea apparently is a total party girl and it was, and I quote, 'not unusual for a guy to bring her back drunk from a party'! Man, you did not know what you were getting yourself into. Damn! This is such a shocker! And I thought she was a little goody two shoes. Boy was I wrong…" Yami laughed. "Wow." But then he frowned and added, "What do I do know? I know for sure I like Yugi. Do I dump Tea?" Bakura chuckled, "Dude, you better wait until she is sober. At least a day. She is really out of it right now. Her dad carried her to bed!" Yami half-smiled, still a little shocked at how…_bad_…she could be. How ironic?! _What if Yugi liked bad things? _Yami was curious, but he knew that probably wouldn't be the case, considering he just admitted that night he never went to a party.

Suddenly, he wanted to talk to Yugi. "Hey Bakura," Yami started, "I have to go. I have so much to clean up around here." He looked around; all he had to do was fix the strobe lights and clean a few cups here and there. Yami was right; nobody wanted to eat the chips.

"See you around buddy! Thanks for that awesome party!" Bakura hung up laughing hysterically. "Bye," Yami replied.

Yami threw his cell phone on the bed and looked around his room. It was mostly black, except for the desk, which was a mahogany color. Most of the items were old, given to him by his father, like the ragged blankets, but he hadn't seen his birth father in years. Yami got tired of worrying about it after a while, since he knew that his mother wouldn't talk about it.

Suddenly, he looked at his phone again. He ran back outside, where he knew he would see the little closed sign, hanging in front of the door. Much to Yami's joy, the shop's phone number was in plain view. _If you aren't going to call me little one, I guess I will have to do it myself…_

Yami dialed the number and waited. After three rings, Grandpa said merrily, "Hello? How may I help you?" Yami smiled and walked back to his house, "Hello, sir. I came over earlier. I didn't know where to call. It's me, your neighbor. I was wondering if I could talk to Yugi about the math homework." Grandpa laughed, "Sure, one second. I'll get him…"

On the other line Yami heard Grandpa talking to Yugi, and Yugi asked who it was, while Grandpa kept him guessing. Yami heard a hesitant 'hello'? Yami suddenly got nervous and stuttered, "H-hey, Yugi. S-so, what's up-p?" Yami looked down and kicked himself for being so nervous.

Yugi sighed with relief and asked, "Why are you calling now? What about the party?" Yami laughed and responded lightly, "The guys had to go so it's pretty much over. I am pretty lonely at the moment so I was wondering what you were up to."

Suddenly, Yami had an awesome idea. He ran out of the house and to Yugi's house, but he made sure he wasn't seen. He saw a latter that led to a room on the second story. He knew it was Yugi's. _That might come in handy one day…_Yami thought mischievously.

Yugi laughed and said, "Well, I'm not doing anything," Yugi forgot about his lie and when he remembered a second later he added, "But I finished working with Grandpa in the shop." Yami laughed and inquired, "What did you have to do in the shop?" Yugi, being the good liar he was, said, "Stock the shelves for tomorrow since the store _is _closed." Yami laughed at how smart Yugi could be.

They talked for hours about random things; favorite movies (Yami liked gore, while Yugi preferred romance), favorite ice-cream (they both agreed on chocolate), and favorite books (as long as they could read it was fine). They avoided subjects, like family matters or school, since the subjects were boring or too personal.

When it was twelve o'clock, Yugi told Yami bye. Yami frowned, and tried to hide the sadness in his voice when he said bye. He loved to talk to Yugi.

When Yugi hung up the phone, he smiled so big it lit up the room for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: **_I hope I didn't put any mistakes in this…It took me two days to write this, so…I hope you like it! R&R! It might take two or three days to write chapter 11. I'm writing a one-shot sequel to my other story. __ well, I hope u guys like this chapter…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I love the manga though._

**Warning: **_some violence. It's not…real…though. Can't give too much away._

**Me: **_Hello everybody! I just posted chapter 10 as I wrote this._

**Yugi: **_Yay! I am finally happy a little now! Don't ruin it!_

**Me: **_I love angst though. It's what I like to write._

**Yami: **_Can you stop liking writing angst?_

**Me: **_Nope. It's my favorite!!!_

**Yugi: **_Dun-dun-dun…time for my torture of the day! *sarcastic*I will never be happy…_

_**On with the fic!!**_

**Chapter 11: Is There Haunting in Heaven?**

_"Get up, Yugi." Yugi looked up gently. "What?" His eyes went wide with shock as he registered who was right in front of him. Yami looked scared, and he said, "Run, Yugi. Get away from here." Yugi, who was currently still in bed, was still confused, so he asked, "Why, Yami?" Yami replied, "I love you and I want what's best for you. Your father's coming. You have to get away." Yugi smiled and said, "You love me? I love you!" Yami smiled fondly but then repeated, "You have to get away. He will kill us both." Yugi looked behind them and screamed._

_ Yami held Yugi close and said to Father, "Stay away from Yugi," Father smirked with a vodka bottle in his left hand. Yugi screamed again, "Yami! Run away! Get away! He'll hurt you!" Yami looked back at Yugi and said, "I know that you were abused. You have to run away. I can help you, just tell me the truth." Guilt flooded through Yugi that he didn't tell Yami sooner._

_ Yami ran to Yugi and kissed him passionately. Yugi was momentarily shocked, but then kissed him back. A sneering stopped them. Father spoke, "Aw. Look at the happy couple. Well, at least I can have some satisfaction when I ruin both of your lives!" He held the bottle up and whacked Yami on the head, and blood dripped from a wound on his head. Yami looked dazed and Father abruptly took the bottle and smashed it against the wall, breaking the bottom half off._

_ He beat Yami with the broken bottle until Yami fell, still and unmoving. Yugi started to cry and tried to run away, but Father was inhumanly fast. He tripped Yugi and Yugi landed face-first on the floor. Father held the bottle up over his head, ready to hit."NOOOOO!" Yugi screamed and closed his eyes, ready for the impact._

His eyes shot open. He was disoriented from the shock of it all. "What happened?" Yugi asked, and his voice was raspy. _Why is my voice so raspy? _Yugi thought. This whole situation was so confusing, but when Grandpa spoke next, it cleared up a lot of things. Grandpa said, "My boy, are you okay? You were dreaming and screaming to go away. It was a little scary, so I tried to wake you up, but you didn't wake up. And then, all of a sudden, you woke up and everything stopped. Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi shook his head, but he spoke anyway. "I didn't tell my friend about the abuse. I like him and I think guilt and fear is getting to me. Father was there and he tried to kill me." Yugi was dazed, in shock, because he didn't fully understand why the dream was so real. Grandpa hugged him for comfort. Yugi told him he would be alright after a minute to relax.

Yugi looked at the clock and sighed with relief; it was 7:00, time for him to get up. _I definitely can't go back to sleep now…_Suddenly a bad feeling washed over him. He went to sleep in his clothes last night. He took out the piece of paper and read the numbers to himself as he dialed. Yami answered groggily, "Hello?" Yugi smiled, "Hey, uh, I was bored so I just wanted to say 'Good Morning!'" Yugi felt glad that he could think up a quick response, no matter how lame it was, but guilt came back when he realized he needed to come clean about his past soon or later.

Yami didn't believe it; he asked, "What's wrong? Are you sure you didn't call for something else? You sounded pretty shocked, but there was relief in there too. Are you okay?" Yugi smiled inwardly; he sounded pretty concerned. _Like a true friend. _Yugi answered with half-truths, "I had a bad dream. It just really freaked me out and I guess I'm still in shock." Yami smiled, even though Yugi couldn't see it, and said, "Well, I hope you feel better. I really hate those. They really suck. They are so vivid and scary and sometimes I even wake up in a cold sweat." Yugi replied, "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. I woke up and apparently I was screaming." Yami was about to ask if it was about his Father, but he remembered he never talked to Yugi about the Father situation. To Yugi, Yami was clueless, but Yami knew the truth and soon or later if he didn't tell the truth to Yugi, it would come back to him. That was the definition of karma.

Yami started thinking, _since Yugi isn't telling me the truth; wouldn't karma come back for us both? _Yami was thoroughly confused; and it was only 7 in the morning. Yugi said reluctantly, "Well, I'll see you later." Yami said, "Yep. I'll see you later." Yugi and Yami hung up at the same time. Yugi breathed with relief, glad that the dream thing was all smoothed over. Suddenly Yugi felt better, and he got dressed to face the day. It was a Saturday, which was now his favorite day of the week.

Grandpa came up and asked, "Do you have anything planned this weekend?" Yugi shook his head and said, "Nope. Need help with anything?" Grandpa shook his head and laughed. "I can take care of it Yugi. Go have some fun." Yugi reluctantly nodded, but said, "What if nobody wants to hang out?" Grandpa replied with a chuckle, "its okay. If you get bored though, call someone. Like that boy last night. You seem like close friends. You sure talked a lot…" Yugi said a quiet 'sorry' but Grandpa laughed and said, "Its okay. I am glad that you have friends right now. It's been difficult for you. You need them." Yugi nodded and smiled.

Before Grandpa left, he asked, "Was that the boy you didn't tell about the abuse?" Yugi looked down and nodded. Grandpa simply replied, "You will do what's best for you," and he closed the door.

* * *

*4 o'clock p.m. Yami's House *

Yami was bored out of his brains. Everyone was out on a date or with their parents. He didn't know what to do. It was so boring. His Saturdays were always monotonous. He would eat breakfast, lunch, his mother would come home, and they would see a movie. Then the day was over. He wanted that to change and he knew just who to call. He had two options, but he knew what his only option was right now.

* * *

*4 o'clock p.m. the Game Shop*

Yugi had never been this bored out of his life. He knew he couldn't call the guys. They were either on their own little dates or hanging out with their families. Yugi hated to interrupt moments like that. For him it was always really awkward. He decided to take a nap when Grandpa walked in, "I knew you would have something to do today," Yugi was confused. Grandpa whispered, "It's Yami and he asked if he could take you out to lunch. He had nothing to do and Tea was at a family thing, so he was wondering if you were busy." Grandpa filled him in on what Yami told him to ask. Grandpa smiled and said, "Get a jacket on and go outside. I think I heard a siren, so you wouldn't want to keep him waiting in the cold would you?" Yugi laughed and ran outside, but before he got out the door, he yelled into the phone, "I'll see you in a second!" Yami laughed and clicked his phone off.

* * *

*Outside the Game Shop*

Yami clicked off his phone after he heard Yugi yell and chuckled to himself. Yugi really wasn't kidding when he said he would come out in a second. The shop door rattled and Yugi yelled 'sorry' to his grandfather. Yami laughed. Yugi turned around, a little disheveled, and huffed, "What are you laughing at?" Yami gently took a stray strand of Yugi's hair and tucked it behind his ear.

Yugi blushed and a small smile touched his lips. Yami simply said, "Nothing." And he took Yugi's hand gently and said, "I am taking you to an awesome place. I haven't been there since I was nine with my father." Yami said softly. Yugi asked, "Where?" Yami smirked, "It's a surprise."

Yugi was suddenly curious about Yami's father and where he was. They walked a bit, Yugi's hand tucked gently in Yami's. Right when Yugi was about to ask, Yami said happily, "We're here!" Yugi laughed and asked, "The park?" then added, "I haven't been here since I was 8, before I was adopted." Yugi slapped himself, _Whoops. He doesn't know that I am adopted._ Thankfully, Yami didn't catch the mistake.

Yami smiled. "It's so weird. I wonder why we ever stopped coming here…" Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami spoke again, "You know, you were the only one that was free this weekend." Yugi thought to himself, _Of course, I never have plans on the weekend. I was always busy at home…_Yami smiled fondly to himself, looking distant. He pulled Yugi to the swings. Yugi sat down and Yami sat next to him. Yugi started to go higher and higher, but Yami stayed pretty idle for the most part.

*Two hours later*

He said, "I'm glad you were the one free. I always feel like I can talk to you, better than the others." Yugi slowed down and said a quiet 'thanks'. Yugi also said, "I feel the same way. You are such a good friend." Yugi looked Yami in the eye and said, "You know I will always trust you." Yami felt so good at what he was hearing. Yugi felt the same way, even if it meant they were really good friends. For once, Yami was okay with being with him as just a friend, someone he could trust, and someone he could confide in…Yami suddenly thought, _but he couldn't tell me the truth. Why?_

Suddenly he really wanted to know, but Yami didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, so he let it go. Yugi abruptly asked, "Yami? You said you didn't like Tea. If that's the case, who do you like?" Yami looked down and smiled warmly. He didn't know what to tell Yugi so he said, "I'm not sure if I like this guy as a boyfriend, but he is just such a great guy." He looked Yugi in the eye and said, "Any advice for me?" Yugi laughed and repeated what he said at the party, "I don't even know what to do with the guy _I _like!" Yugi laughed and added, "Any advice for _me_? I mean, I am the one with no experience…"

Yami looked down to hide his face and he thought, _I knew Yugi didn't feel the same way. Of course there is someone else. He could never like me because we are friends and that is all…_Yugi stopped his swing and walked over to Yami and asked, "Yami. Are you okay? You look a little…off. You just look different. What's wrong?" Yami fake-laughed and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go…" Yami walked away without a sound.

Yugi was thoroughly confused, but he knew something made Yami upset. He walked home by himself, really upset for the first time in days. It really sucked. He wasn't in the mood for this.

He looked at the clock; it read 6 o'clock at night. He knew Yami didn't leave because he was tired. Yugi looked out the window. They really seemed to be good friends, and then Yami left, out of nowhere. He recalled the conversation in his head. They were talking a lot. But then…Yugi gasped and thought, _why would Yami get upset over me liking another guy? It was him all along. What the heck? Too confusing. He can't like me like that…_

Yugi was so frustrated that he couldn't know the way Yami felt. _We are best friends right now…HE CAN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT!_ Yugi took a breath. He felt that being with Yami as his boyfriend would happen when pigs fly. Yugi was tired of thinking about it, so he went to sleep early.

* * *

*Yami's House*

Yami flipped open his cell phone and called Bakura. Bakura answered on the first ring, "Hello? Yami, what's up?" Yami asked quickly, "Are you busy? I need advice…" Bakura replied, "Nope, I'm free. What do you need help with? Some homework?" Yami laughed and retorted, "I wish. Bakura, Yugi likes a guy, and I don't know who. Can you help me out at all?" Bakura laughed and said, "You are so stupid. I am dating his friend. I can do so much more than you think." Yami smiled and replied, "Thanks Bakura. Do what you can…" He gave Bakura the shop number in case that would help. Bakura hung up after a rushed, "Bye! I'll call you when I find something."

* * *

*At Ryou's Apartment*

Bakura was making out with Ryou when his phone rang. Bakura said a few things and wrote something down, but Ryou wasn't paying attention. He was currently kissing Bakura's neck. When Bakura hung up the phone, Ryou said mischievously, "Let's hope that isn't another girl you are talking to," and continued to lightly kiss his neck. Bakura asked, "Do you know if Yugi likes another guy?" Ryou laughed and stopped what he was doing; the question really made him think, and he said, "I think he said he likes a guy, so we know he is gay…" Bakura called the shop number and told Ryou, "Could you ask him?" Ryou laughed and took the phone. "Sure. And who is this going to help?" Bakura looked at him and replied, "Yami." Ryou dropped the phone in shock, "Yami likes Yugi?! That's great!"

Ryou didn't know that someone answered the phone on the other line.

* * *

*Game Shop*

Yugi looked at the phone, shocked. He slowly hung up the phone, surprise filling him inside and out. He didn't know what to do…

**A/N: **_This was such a fun chapter to write. Sorry if it is not too eventful. It seems really eventful in the beginning more than the ending. Two chapters in one day. I hope you like this chapter! Did the beginning scare you? Lol I wrote him hanging up the phone first, but then I thought it would add some suspense if I started immediately with the dream. Well, I hope you like some fluff in this chapter. The cliffhanger was my favorite!^^ R&R everybody!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own YGO. Great as it is._

**Warning: **_Uh…let's see…Daddy's back! Which, most likely, means some bad language! I'm not sure about the rest of it yet…_

**ME: **_Salut__, tout le monde! _

**YUGI: **_What does that mean? No comprende…_

**ME: **_Hello, everybody! But technically, or translated I think it means hello the entire world. In French!_

**Yami: **_Ok, that was random…_

**ME: **_Yeah, that's moi…_

_**On With the Fic!**_

**Chapter 12: Is There Fighting in Hell? Pt. 1**

Yugi dropped the phone he held in his hand. He heard a little yelp on the other end and a "Yami likes Yugi? That's great!" He hung up the phone, shock flooding him.

The sudden knock on the door made him jump and Grandpa asked, "Who was that? Was it for the shop?" Yugi took a deep breath and said evenly, "Nope! Just a prank call…" Yugi wished that was a prank call, but he knew that was Ryou and Bakura on the other end. The phone started to ring again.

Yugi looked at the white phone, not sure what to do. After a moment, he decided he would play dumb. "Hello? Who is this?" Ryou's voice on the other end said warily, "Did you just answer the phone a second ago?" Yugi laughed, "Nope. My grandpa said there was someone on the phone who said my name so he called me over." Yugi laughed quietly. There was some rummaging on the phone and Ryou squeaked 'no, don't! He said he didn't hear us!' Bakura was on the line and he said, "You're lying. You hung up when we dropped the phone."

Yugi was shocked and was glad that Bakura couldn't see his face. Bakura continued, "Do you like Yami?" Yugi was puzzled at the question and asked, "…What?" Bakura sighed and suddenly a loud thump was heard and Bakura said, "Ryou, get off." Ryou retorted, "Make me! Give me the phone. Yami asked you to do this and you asked me to do this and you are totally ruining it." Yugi couldn't help but laugh until the words registered in his head. _Yami asked Bakura to talk to Ryou, so Ryou would talk to me about the guy I like…So Yami really does like me…_

Yugi took a deep breath and calmed himself to stop his complete excitement. He spoke again, loud so both of the boys could hear, "Tell Yami that I like…someone…at the moment, but I don't know him enough if I actually like him or not." Ryou covered his mouth and said a muffled 'whoops' and Bakura whispered 'shit!'. Yugi laughed. Ryou said, "Yeah, thanks Yugi. Laugh at my misery. Ignore everything you heard, okay?" Yugi said, "Sure," but added, "I won't tell Yami you told me that he likes me." They both screamed and Yugi hung up the phone, laughing down the stairs.

Grandpa looked at Yugi laughing his head off and asked, "Do I want to know?" Yugi laughed and shook his head. "Probably not, Grandpa. It's way too confusing…Well, I am going to bed now. See you in the morning!"

Grandpa frowned, "Before you go, there is something I need to tell you. The doctors called. Your father is going to die within a few days. Did you want to see him before he did?" Yugi looked a little dazed, but then refocused and said, "Why not? Sure." _I can give him a piece of my mind._

Grandpa nodded and left with a quick 'good-night'.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*Yugi's Room*

Yugi was thinking out loud, "I shouldn't have answered that damn phone. I was happily sleeping away. The phone wasn't very close. I shouldn't have answered it. What do I do about my dad? I _definitely don't want to forgive him,_" Yugi wasn't sure what to do because he didn't want his father to be happy. He wanted him to suffer. He hoped he suffered, but he still wanted him to…care. Yugi only wanted his father's respect, even if it wasn't biological. He knew he was adopted; he just never knew what happened. What would he do about Yami? He was a great guy, but Yugi didn't want him to be a part of all the family problems that was going on at this very moment. He didn't want to go unprepared, but he knew his father could do nothing to him. He was probably wasting away in that hospital.

Yugi decided he would wait until he was there to make a decision. Talk about being spontaneous. Nobody could guess what would happen; it could end well, or it could crash and burn. Right now, Yugi just wanted to sleep.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*The Next Morning*

Yugi was going to visit his Father alone since the hospital wasn't that far, but Yami walked up to him and said happily, "Hello, how are you, Yugi?" Yugi smirked and asked, "Yami, why did Ryou and Bakura call me? They mentioned you a few times and it was _very_ confusing…" Yugi smiled; he knew he had the upper hand as soon as Ryou told him the truth.

Yami knew it too, so he changed the subject; not a good idea on his part, "Where are you headed?" Yugi suddenly frowned, "Uh, I am going to the hospital because my father is there."

Yami looked confused, "Why is your father in the hospital?" Yami didn't know what to think, _why would Yugi's father be in the hospital? I thought he would be arrested by now. _Suddenly Yami got mad. _If they set him free, there will be hell to pay…_Yugi frowned a bit and said, "He has…a disease and he is going to die in a few days. I just want to say good-bye." Yami smiled, but Yugi couldn't see. Yami thought, _Thank goodness. This is such a relief. He will be away from him forever, now. _Yami wanted to be polite, so asked, "Can I come?"

Yugi looked a little panicked and warily said, "Why would you want to come?" Yami smiled and said after a pause, "I guess I could come for moral support…" Yugi laughed and said, "Oh, I won't have a problem with that," _But you could keep me from removing his liver by myself, _Yugi mentally added. He was vengeful, but he knew that his father was being slowly tortured as every organ was slowly shutting down on him. Yugi smiled a quick sadistic smile at the thought, but stopped when they reached the hospital.

Yami suddenly asked, "Yugi, Bakura and Ryou have been avoiding my calls. Can you tell me what they told you? I think they are either mad or nervous. At least, Ryou seems to be." Yugi laughed and said, "Well, I can definitely tell you that they are nervous to face you. They may have told me some things that…you wouldn't really like. But, in their defense, everything that they told me was a slip-up. And the way it sounded, Ryou tried to pry the phone from Bakura and just said some things on accident." Yugi started laughing at the insane memory and laughed, "You had to be there." Yami laughed and thought, _whenever Yugi is happy, his happiness is contagious._

Yami and Yugi walked to the indicated room on the seventh floor. Room 312. Yugi slowly approached the glass door. A man was in a wheelchair, pale and obviously in a lot of pain. Yugi mentally thought, _there is some justice in this world. _Yugi didn't know it, but Yami thought the same thing with a faint smile.

Father turned around a bit, and he didn't seem to see the two who entered. He looked pale and weak, like all the blood in his body had been drained. He moaned to himself, not seeming to care about Yugi and Yami. He looked out the window in a daze. He mumbled to himself two names, "Yami. Roxanne." He moaned to himself over and over. Yugi looked questioningly at Yami and was about to ask what that was about, but a doctor walked in and whispered, "His liver is torn to shreds. He is losing his memory. He forgot anything from a few years ago. He doesn't remember much unless he sees a person. We showed him a picture of you," she said and pointed to Yugi, "and he started to cry and weep. It's so sad. I can't believe what he did to a poor kid. He admitted it all a few days ago and asked to see someone, but we couldn't find him. He abused a kid so much…" She then spoke again, directly at Yami, "Who are you? Are you guys twins?" Yugi laughed and said, "No." Yami's phone started to ring. He didn't pay attention to it. He totally forgot about it. Yami kept staring at the man in the wheelchair.

Yami gasped and pulled Yugi out of the room. Yugi looked back, a little stunned, and asked, "Yami, what are you doing?" Yami looked pained and said in a strained voice, "I don't know, but this guy looks really familiar to me. He doesn't look good, so if you ever visit him again, take me with you, okay?" Yugi looked perplexed and his eyes were narrowed, but not out of suspicion. Yugi thought it was weird that Yami saw him before but tried to give him some comfort, by saying, "Yami, you probably just saw him at the store or something." Yami immediately shook his head.

"That isn't it. He looks so much like someone I knew a long time ago. I'm going to find out whom…" Yami said, but added, "I am going to stay with you whenever you are around him. He…He just gives me the creeps, okay?" Yugi nodded but asked besides himself, "Who does he look like?" Yami said, "You really don't want to know. Hell, I don't even want to know. But if I confirm my suspicions, and this guy is who I think he is I am going to freak. I will tell you. I may be able to answer my suspicion when we go back in. don't be shocked if your 'so-called-father' will react weird to me."

Yugi was so confused so he grabbed Yami's arm, looked him straight in the eye and asked, "What should I expect?" Yami matched his gaze sternly and said, "If I am right, the man in that room is my father."

**A/N: **_I had to edit this chapter a lot, because I would always forget stuff. It only took me an hour to write it, but it was so short. It seemed too short, and I am changing this story so much in my head. It is really cool to write though and so far, I have a steady plot going on. Well, sorry for the shortness, but I am going to try to write 2-3 chapters today. __ Happy holidays. That's my present 2 u all! R&R! CLIFFY!!! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. I love the story. Well, duh, considering I am writing a fanfic on it._

**Warning: **_Cursing, shocked Yugi, revelations and some answers. Not all._

**Me: **_Hey, everybody! Happy holidays!_

**Yugi: **_This is a lot to take…_

**Yami: **_Why did you have to pull me into this? _

**ME: **_It keeps things interesting. Don't want people to hate the cliffhanger for too long._

_**On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 13: Is There Fighting in Hell? Pt. 2**

"He looks so much like someone I knew a long time ago. I'm going to find out whom…" Yami said, but added, "I am going to stay with you whenever you are around him. He…He just gives me the creeps, okay?" Yugi nodded but asked besides himself, "Who does he look like?" Yami said, "You really don't want to know. Hell, I don't even want to know. But if I confirm my suspicions, and this guy is who I think he is I am going to freak. I will tell you. I may be able to answer my suspicion when we go back in. don't be shocked if your 'so-called-father' will react weird to me."

Yugi was so confused so he grabbed Yami's arm, looked him straight in the eye and asked, "What should I expect?" Yami matched his gaze sternly and said, "If I am right, the man in that room is my father."

Yugi let go of his arm. He was dumbfounded and tried to say, "What?" but all he could do was look at Yami with his wide amethyst puppy-dog eyes. Yami looked a little stupefied, but he wanted to prove to Yugi why he thought this. He took a picture out of his wallet and said, "This is my father." Yugi inhaled and said, "He adopted me when I was nine! How could he be your father?" Yami spoke quickly and said, "Okay, he was taken away from my family for drinking problems. I live with my birthmother, Roxanne. That's what the mumbling was about. Honestly, I didn't really consider it too seriously until he started to mumble our names."

Yugi looked cautiously at Yami, who was pale white. He suddenly felt so bad. _Yami was close to going through exactly what I went through!_ Yugi hugged Yami quietly. Yami was about to say something but Yugi spoke first, "I need to talk to you about your father when we get back. I also need to answer some of my own questions when we get back though, too." Yami nodded. Yugi would tell Yami the true extent of the abuse Yugi suffered through. Yugi finally let go, took Yami's hand, and hesitantly walked back into the room. Yami turned off his phone so there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

Father looked at them both. He looked at Yugi and whispered, "What are you doing here, you worthless piece of shit?" Venom seeped through his tone. He looked at Yami and quietly said, "My son. I love you. I've missed you." Yami looked back evenly. Yugi was pissed that his father would talk to him like that _in front of Yami._

Yami looked at him, shocked. He was furious and hurt, but he took a breath and finally spoke, "Father, Yugi is my friend. You can NOT talk to him like that. You can never treat him the way you did for so long." Yami didn't realize this, but Yugi caught the slip. He quietly spoke, "Yami…" He looked at Yugi and asked, "What?" Yugi was shaking and whispered, "What did you just say?" Yami looked up to remember, and then covered his mouth in shock. Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes and repeated, "What did you just say?" Yami was speechless; he didn't know what to say that could, or would, cover the slip.

Yugi started crying lightly, just a few tears that streamed but it was enough. Father saw it. He wasn't aware of much that was happening to him because he was on drugs to ease the pain. He spoke mockingly, "Is Yugi crying? Did you know the doctors here are so gullible? They felt bad for the pain I _felt_." Everything, all the anger, everything that just happened finally got to Yugi. Yugi whispered to Yami, "I hate you," Yami looked like he was going to break, and Yugi abruptly walked to Father and slapped him, hard.

The sound echoed through the room. Yugi took his father's hair and pulled back so his face was looking up. His father moaned. Yugi whispered deadly into his ear, "You ruined everything for me. This is what you caused and it is your fault. You created me into _this. _You will get what you deserve1. I hope you rot in hell." Yugi roughly pulled and then let go. Before anyone could register what had happened, Yugi ran out of the hospital and caught the elevator right before it closed.

Yami looked back at his pathetic excuse of a father. He had about an ounce of respect for his father before this, but every ounce was drained when he did that to Yugi. Yami looked at his father. He wanted him to feel neglected, just like Yami did when his father left. He said quietly, "You just ruined everything. I hope I never see your face again. You are a worthless excuse of a father. You ruined an innocent person's life."

Yami ran out of the hospital. He knew that he wouldn't catch Yugi in time, but he could try to make it right with him. He ran back to Yugi's house as fast as possible. The sign on the shop said 'closed'._ Well, I will call before I try to do something rash. _Yami walked sullenly to his house. He got onto his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow. He cried. He cried and cried for what seemed like hours. He promised himself a long time ago, when his father was taken away, that he wouldn't cry because it was his father's own fault.

Yami felt responsible for Yugi's problems. He knew that he should have just admitted what he saw that day, but Yami just didn't know what to do. He hated the feeling of being a disappointment, especially to his friends, and Yugi made him feel worse than ever. He knew that he totally blew his chances.

* * *

*Two Hours Later*

Yami's eyes were swollen. His mother asked what was wrong, but he just blew her off, too numb to fully explain. He called Tea and apologized for ignoring her call at the hospital. He just said he was busy, and Tea didn't push it further.

Yami took out his laptop and went to the den where he always did his homework. He signed online. He didn't know how to start this, so he did a basic search on himself, to maybe find his father. He logged into a person finder around the US. He wrote the name down that he found of his relatives. Just his mother and a man named Samuel (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of a good name, so I just chose Sam.) He searched the name, and shockingly enough, he found an article on the man. It read:

Life at a suburban family home turned deadly:

A man, Samuel, who is a 'recovering' alcoholic, took it too far while under the influence. A young wife and her eight-year-old child, names that don't wish to be enclosed at this time for safety reasons, are the people under attack by this man.

We can only say the scenario in which the police have stated for us after they took the man away from the premises:

The young woman was coming home from work and picking up her son, and apparently it looks as if the man had been drinking for the entire day. He was under the influence when he punched his wife and beat her relentlessly. The son of the father, who was a hero for his mother, took the phone and called an emergency number on the fridge, which ended up calling the police for the little boy.

Yami kept reading, eyes wide. He only recalled his father being taken from him. He read on through the posted blog, which had a newer entry dated a few years back.

What happened to that man?

The man, Samuel, has now adopted a boy in an orphanage. Who knew that he looked exactly like the son who was in his previous care?

Samuel was sent to rehab for the course of one month, therapy included. It seems as though he is making progress in his mental state, which is good for his new child. He seems to have really moved on from the previous incident.

Scroll down for a picture of the new child.

Yami scrolled down and saw the picture of the child. He choked back tears again. It really did look like Yami, but Yami could tell the obvious differences. The eyes were amethyst and the child didn't have as many highlights as Yami's hair. He looked so innocent. Yami knew it was Yugi. He read a newer article, posted this month.

How is the new child doing? (Updated):

This man has finally admitted to horrible, violent abusing to the child. He has been abused since he was nine, which was when he was adopted.

See the video for further evidence of this treacherous ordeal.

What happened to this child now? Yugi is currently under the custody of his biological grandfather, Solomon. This is the case because Samuel had an irrational restraining order against this man. The court ignored it because Solomon is the only biological parent to this young boy. We don't know what happened to his parents.

Yami looked dumbfounded. This was crazy. He had to talk to someone and the only person he could think of was Yugi.

The phone rang. And rang. Finally the answering machine picked up. Yami left a message as long as possible just to explain to Yugi what he found.

* * *

*Yugi's House*

_How can he have the nerve to call me now? He doesn't like me; he pities me for what happened to me. Gosh, I HATE him right now! _Yugi went outside through the window so Yami wouldn't see. He told his grandfather before he left, and he almost got away. His grandfather grabbed his arm gently and told him, "Yugi, you might want to listen to this…it's really important…" He took him to the phone. Yugi moaned, "Grandpa. I don't want to listen to his stupid apologies. They don't mean anything. He should have told me he knew. Honestly, I thought he might like me, but he just pitied me. I hate people who pity me."

Grandpa nodded and said, "I understand Yugi, but he knows something about his father and what happened. At least talk to him so you can get _some _answers on the man who hurt you so bad. I never knew him. We never were close. You would get more from Yami."

Yugi looked at the phone. Yami called again. Yugi finally moaned and said, "Crap!" Grandpa gently chaste him, "Language, Yugi," and pointed to the phone. Yugi moaned again, picked up the phone, and said quickly, "I'll be there in a minute. Stop calling." Yami tried to say thanks, but Yugi hung up before he could get a word in.

Yugi ran. He got to the house. Yami opened the door. Yugi went bug-eyed when he saw Yami in his broken state. Red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained shirt. Yugi stood there. Yami decided to speak first, "I know what happened to you."

**A/N: **_Now I know why people write cliffies. They are really fun. There is something there that keeps me wanting to write more. Oh, and that little sub-one means a quote that was in Rest Stop. It seemed so appropriate. Finally I could make an intense scene where Yugi has the upper hand. What will happen now? Read and find out….*evil smile*_

_~~~ForeverIsALongTime~~~_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO._

**Warning: **_Fighting…which means language._

**Me: **_I don't have much to say (or do) at the moment, so hope you enjoy this chapter, the third in a day... Wow._

_**On with the FIC!!!**_

**Chapter 14: Are There Questions in Hell?**

Yugi ran. He got to the house. Yami opened the door. Yugi went bug-eyed when he saw Yami in his broken state. Red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained shirt. Yami didn't know Yugi could look so…determined and fierce. Yugi stood there. Yami decided to speak first, "I know what happened to you."

Yugi responded fiercely, "You don't know a thing about what happened to me." Yami ignored the sharp tone and whispered, "Just read this and then you can leave if you want." Yugi replied, "Gladly." Yugi knew he was being mean, but he needed Yami to just leave him alone for a while, just to give him some time to cope with everything he learned.

Yami led him to the computer. As Yugi read the articles, gasping every time something seemed crazy, Yami leaned over his shoulder a bit to follow along. Yami felt terrible for what he did and how he hid what he knew. He was about to say something when Yugi replied, "I'm done," Yami asked, "What do you think?" Yugi just shrugged and said, "I know that the rest of my family is dead, and all I have is grandpa. He is your father, considering I look like you. Well, now all I have to do is find _my _biological father now." Yugi said sarcastically. Yami followed him out, but Yugi finally turned around and said, "Stop hovering,"

Yami finally had the nerve to speak, and he knew Yugi probably wouldn't listen now, but he wanted to get his thoughts off his chest. "Yugi, you need to listen to me and answer me. I didn't know what to do. The only day I ever saw the abuse was the last, when Ryou and Malik were there with their last videotapes. Why are you so mad about this? I kept it from you because I didn't know what to say!" His voice rose with every word he said, but he wasn't yelling very loud.

Yugi looked at him and retorted, "Why were you following Ryou and Malik in the first place?"

Yami was starting to get mad, "Did you know you were there? Yugi, you have been lying to me since the day we met! Why couldn't you trust me with the truth?"

"Why couldn't you trust me, huh? Why did you think it would have been better if you hid what you found from me?" Yugi started yelling.

Yami yelled back, "I knew this would be inevitable the second I found out! I couldn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen!" He repeated his earlier question, "Why are you so mad about this?" Yugi looked down but his voice was still loud. "Yami! You could have told me! You just pity me! You don't like me _for me_! You just pity me because of my past! That's why I never wanted you to find out! You could never like me for me! I thought I liked you, but you know what? I don't. And I have enough respect for you not to pity you!"

Yami tried to talk to him, but Yugi just ran out of his house. "Yugi, wait!" He asked Yugi honestly, and not as loud, "You really believe that?" Before Yugi reached the shop, he yelled, "I don't know what I am supposed to believe anymore! Don't ever come near me! Not at school! Not ever! I hate you!"

Yami slammed his door and ran to his room. He looked at his pathetic look and punched the mirror. "Fuck!" He screamed. He cursed all the way to the cabinet. When he thought the pain subsided, he poured some rubbing alcohol on his cut. A whole new string of curses flew through the house. He quickly bandaged his hand and called the one person who could help him forget what happened.

* * *

*The Game Shop*

Yugi promised himself he wouldn't cry for anyone ever again. He wiped his face after an hour of screaming into his pillow. Grandpa left to give him some privacy.

The door slammed next door. Yugi couldn't help his curiosity, and looked out the window. That was a mistake. He wanted to puke when he saw Yami kissing Tea fiercely. Yugi noticed his hand. Tea spoke loudly, which helped Yugi hear half of their conversation. Tea looked up at him and asked, "Hun, what happened to you? You look like shit…And it's weird that you want to suddenly hang out." Yugi laughed in his hand, because he really didn't look that good. His hair was flat and his face was red. Then Yugi frowned, because he realized that he probably looked the same.

Yami replied quickly, "Tea, I have just had a bad day. Sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk about it." Tea frowned, "Did you have a fight with a friend? I hate those…" Yami looked at her and responded, "Something like that…" Tea said, "Why did you call me?" Yami smiled, "Because you can help me forget." Tea smiled, "Glad I can help," She leaned in and kissed him.

Yugi watched, fascinated. Tea really seemed to have a hold on him. _Why did Yami tell me he didn't like her? _He thought of two options: he was a good liar to her, or he was a good liar to Yugi. He didn't exclude either. Maybe they just used each other. Yugi didn't know.

Yami suddenly looked up, and Yugi yelled 'shit!' and he tripped on the beanbag chair. He looked back as unnoticed as possible. Yami looked confusedly at the window and asked Tea, "Did you see that?" Tea laughed and kissed him. "Hun, I don't know what you're talking about." Yami nodded and got into the car, still confused.

Yugi exhaled; he didn't know he was holding his breath. He didn't know what they were going to do and he didn't want to think about it, so he took a shower and went to bed. Today wore him out. Tomorrow he would search for his birthfather.

* * *

*Tea's House*

Yami and Tea walked clumsily into the house; Tea wrapped her legs around Yami's waist. Yami did most of the walking. They continued kissing until Yami reached the bed (which caused him to trip at least five times, considering it was up a flight of stairs on the second story) and dropped her gently onto the bed. He continued to kiss her lips roughly, trying to forget about Yugi and his dumbass father. He started to unbutton her blouse a bit, but just continued to kiss her.

Tea whispered seductively against Yami's lips, "You can forget about everything with me," Yami whispered huskily, "That's what I plan to do." Yami closed his eyes again and kissed Tea, all the way down her neck to her collarbone. Tea latched her fingers through his hair and moaned as he nipped at her gently. He took his white t-shirt off. She kissed the top of his head and anywhere else she could reach.

Yami closed his eyes and was about to kiss Tea again, but what he saw in his head made him stop. He saw Yugi's face. He didn't want this with Tea. He wanted this with Yugi; he knew he had to talk to him. Yami apologized to Tea and said, "I really have to go." Tea silently nodded and playfully teased, "Sure. If you don't want to forget or have some fun, it's okay…Go face those ugly demons." Yami smiled, grabbed his shirt, and chastely kissed her, before he walked out with a quick 'thanks'. He didn't get how she could know that, but he left without a word.

He got into his car and called Yugi. He expected that Yugi would ignore the call, but when someone answered, he said, "Hello? I kind of wasn't expecting an answer." Grandpa laughed, "Sorry, but he is asleep and I really don't want to wake him up. He has had a busy day." Yami said, "Yeah, can you just tell him I called?" Grandpa said 'sure' and they both hung up the phone.

**A/N: **_Hello. I hope you like this chapter. It is the day before thanksgiving and I have written chapter 12, 13, and 14. In one day. I mean, I know I don't like Tea and all, but I thought it would be more interesting for some people if it had _something_ in it, whether it be with Tea or not…__ So, this is the third chapter I wrote today. Wow. I think I am done for today. Not really sure. I am on a role. I love break. Well, maybe I will do my math homework or take a shower. That sounds fun! Bye everyone! Happy holidays._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…blah, blah, blah ;)_

**Warnings: **_Let's see here…sad memories…and the use of Google, which I do not own…even if it is used by me…and maybe some slack on my part considering I was dying of boredom and wrote about three chapters today. I think this would be my fourth. *phew* Yup, I checked._

**Me: **_Hello. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!_

**Yugi: **_Finally, I'm not the ONLY one being tortured…_

**Yami: **_And it's better if others are tortured with you?_

**Yugi and Me: **_Pretty much, yeah._

**Yami: **_You are hopeless…_

**Me: **_I know _

_**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

**Chapter 15: Are There Answers in Heaven?**

Yugi ditched school and went to the local library. He vowed to himself he would find out who his father could be. He didn't want to end up like Yami and find he was either an abuser or a stalker of some kind. He just didn't want that situation right now. It would just make everything worse than it already has. Yugi thought, _I know this is all going to blow up in my face, ending with me yelling or the other person hating my guts. Either way, I'm screwed. Not like I am not now though, _Yugi mentally added to himself. He thoroughly hated what he did to Yami, but he felt better knowing that Yami hated him, instead of having him liking him and breaking his heart_. It was better this way, and if Bakura was telling the truth, it would make it better for the both of them if Yami recognized his true feelings; all he felt was pity._ Yugi felt really upset and he didn't know what to believe, so tried to stop thinking about it. It was like a form of cruel torture that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

Yugi took his new library card out from his backpack. A man looked up and smiled kindly. Yugi read the name 'Pegasus' on his name tag and said 'hello'. The man smirked and said, "Ditching today, are we?" Yugi whispered, "Please don't tell," The man named Pegasus put a finger on his lips and whispered, "This could be our little secret." Yugi smiled and said, "Thanks," before he went to the nearest computer open.

Yugi stuck to easy searches and found a lot. He searched his name and found the names of his parents. Then, he searched both their names and found an old newspaper article dated in 2001. He read it slowly, printed it, and left with a polite 'bye'.

* * *

*Yami's House*

Yami left for school, and when he got there, he saw everyone huddled. He heard Joey say, "Yugi ditched and went to the library." When Yami and his friends walked up, he noticed how everyone stopped talking. He whispered to the gang, "I know, but they don't," he pointed to Bakura and Marik, "And I'd like to keep it that way. Got it?" They all looked puzzled, before Ryou asked, "Yugi finally told you?" Yami frowned and said, "I met his father. Guess what? His father is actually my biological father. And he's probably looking for his own birth father at the moment. It makes sense he is at the library." Joey nodded and said, "I'll go." Yami shook his head and retorted, "No. We got into a bit of a…argument yesterday. I really don't want our friendship to end just because of this. We might be able to get past this." Ryou raised an eyebrow at the word 'friendship', but said nothing, much to Yami's thanks.

Joey frowned and told Yami, "Dude. We shouldn't do this. He needs time. He will talk to you eventually. He needs time to cope." Yami frowned and asked, "How would you know that?" Seto cut in. "That's how we were able to talk to Yugi." Yami frowned and asked, "So, you all know?" Everyone nodded. Bakura and Marik were politely minding their own business (I know. Crazy, right?).

Yami just stood there silently before he left, telling everyone, "I'll be back later." Nobody caught him as he left.

* * *

*The Game Shop*

Yugi reviewed the newfound information, reveling in the fact he actually found what he was looking for. He found what happened to his parents, and it wasn't pretty. Yugi felt bad that that was what happened to him. The information read:

Tragic End to a Horrific Accident (May 2001):

Two young newlyweds, who were on their honeymoon, went on a cruise, hoping for a happy vacation. Rebecca and Trevor Moto looked out the window of their newly owned pearly white yacht. They imagined what their plans for their future were, as well as their present.

The two lovebirds were romancing in the perfect getaway, when their yacht ran into a rock. It pierced the bottom of the boat, before water engulfed the couple. They were found in a room on the top of the ship. The police seemed to conclude that when they found out the yacht was going to sink, it was too late. They were in their rooms and were asleep. They couldn't get out in time. They were still in their pajamas when their body was found. Obviously, their deaths were caused by the force of drowning.

Another article on the same incident read:

What Caused the Death of the Two Moto's? Shocking Revelations Found in the Autopsy (June 2001):

There is a new twist to this ongoing investigation on this family's death. The autopsy results have come back into our hands, and they say that the woman on board was pregnant, but only 6 weeks. It wasn't reported to their doctor, so the case is probably neither of the two people knew about the baby.

What was their life like? What reporters didn't know at the time was that they already had a nine-year-old son, named Yugi Moto, who has been in placed in a nearby orphanage, just south of their small suburban home. They seemed like a happy little family. It's a tragic ending for this poor little boy's family.

Yugi clenched the paper, ready to crumple it. He could _feel_ the fake pity in those reporters' words. What he hated worse than pity was fake pity, when someone pretends to care, but doesn't. Not really. Yugi looked down, a little stunned that _that _was what killed his parents. They must have died slowly; it didn't seem that drowning went quickly, which made Yugi feel worse about everything. They just got married. They died on what was supposed to be one of the happiest times of their life.

Yugi flattened the papers. He heard a knock on the door and thought it was just a customer who wanted to buy something. He opened the door, and was about to close it in the man's face, but he stuck his foot in the way. Yugi frowned. Yami lifted his head and said, "You weren't at the library, so I assumed that you found what you were looking for. That was pretty fast."

Yugi's mouth hung open. He closed it and immediately inquired, "Were you following me? How the hell did you know that I was there?" Yami looked around, pointedly at the doorframe. Yugi whispered 'fuck' and opened the door to let Yami in. Yami fake-smiled and seemed satisfied.

A few minutes of awkward silence hung in the air before Yugi finally said, "Well? You didn't answer my question." Yami said, "Joey and the guys were talking. They know I know. That's it." Yugi snapped disbelieving, "That's it? You found out I went to the library because they know you know? This is just…I don't want to think about it anymore. I found what I need to know and now I need a mental health week."

Yami smiled faintly and asked, "What happened? Where are they now?" Yugi laughed bitterly, "Well, they don't abuse little children. They were at the peak of their life." Yami frowned, but looked at him questioningly after a second of processing, "They were?" Yugi nodded and said, "Drowning in a fucking yacht. They didn't know what hit them before it was too late. It was just like the fucking titanic! Hit by a rock and drowns them all." Yami looked down and whispered, "That sucks." Yugi nodded and replied, "Yeah, it does. That article you read didn't lie when it said I had no more living relatives." Yugi looked a little in denial.

Yami said, "I now know why you are mad at me." Yugi scoffed and retorted, "Oh, you do Sherlock?" Yami looked at Yugi evenly, "You know just as well as I do all you need is time to cope with what happened." Yugi looked like he was going to say something, but Yami held up his finger and continued, "I understand, and I really do because I am going through the exact same thing. I mean, come on, our families are broken, and we can't do anything about it but move on." Yugi looked annoyed so Yami finished, "I won't talk to you anymore unless you need me for anything. Tell me when you've finally coped with everything you know."

Yami exited the Game Shop, leaving Yugi shocked. He definitely didn't expect Yami to give up so easily. He looked down at his hands and went into his room, screaming into his pillow when he got there.

* * *

*Yami's House*

`Yami punched the wall with his bad fist, welcoming the searing pain that erupted. The pulsing pain didn't compare to the completely irrational pain he felt in his heart. He knew that there is a chance he totally blew it with Yugi by just walking off like that, but in his head, he knew it was best if they just had some space. He knew if Yugi needed him, he would always be there.

_Yugi will never love me, _Yami thought. He thought about when his father was taken away, apparently because of him:

_ "Dad! What's happening?" a younger Yami asked, tears streaming down his face._

_ His dad yelled back, "Yami, my son. I will come back soon. We will be together soon!"_

_ The policeman who had cuffed him shoved him into the whirling vehicle. Yami ran into the house and cried. His mother finished bandaging her face and walked up to Yami._

_ She coo-ed to him, "Everything will turn out fine," almost as melodically as a lullaby. Yami cried for hours. He finally told his mother he would be fine. Yami vowed to himself he wouldn't cry again after that._

Yami whispered to himself, "I hope Yugi comes around," He thought before he drifted to sleep.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*A few hours later*

Yami heard the doorbell ring. He knew that his mother wouldn't be back for another week from her business trip. He groggily went to answer the door. He didn't realize he went to sleep on the couch. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he answered the door. When he did, he said, "Man, you really are a morning person…"

**A/N: **_Phew. The fourth chapter in a day! Wow! This would definitely be a record. I am on a roll people! At least I can take a break tomorrow, considering the Twilight Zone marathon is on. Once a year is a long time. I love it. Hope you have, or had, a happy holiday this year! Bye!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…blah, blah, blah…_

**Warnings: **_Sorry to Yami & Tea-lovers. Also…maybe some light language…not really sure yet…_

**Me: **_I'm tired…zzz…at least had to start it before I went to bed…_

_**On with the Fic!!!**_

**Chapter 16: Are There Apologies in Hell?**

Yami heard the doorbell ring. He knew that his mother wouldn't be back for another week from her business trip. He groggily went to answer the door. He didn't realize he went to sleep on the couch. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he answered the door. When he did, he said, "Man, you really are a morning person…"

Yugi laughed a bit, before he said, 'Sorry." Yami smiled, "It's no big deal Yugi. What's up?" Yugi looked at his hands and Yami noticed he seemed a little nervous. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi looked down and said, "I'm sorry." He then added, "For everything."

Yami's jaw dropped. He closed it before he started drooling before he said slowly, "For what exactly?" He didn't say it to be mean; he just thought Yugi didn't have to apologize for anything really. Yami understood why Yugi acted this way.

Yugi huffed and said, "I was a jerk to you. I lied to your face. I hid everything from you in a selfish attempt to keep you forever in the dark." Yami frowned at the last thought and asked, "Did you really think you could hide this from me forever?" Yugi looked down silently. After a pause, he hesitantly said, "…Maybe. I just didn't want you to know."

Yami looked at his hands before he said, "I wish I was exactly blame-free of this whole mess, but I know I can't deny it. I really thought about it, and I know that I should have come to you first thing I found out about the whole 'family' issues." Yugi saw how sad Yami looked so tried to make him laugh, "Yami, that would have made you seem like a stalker." Yami laughed, much to Yugi's satisfaction. Yugi added, "And I forgive you. I thought about it too last night, or this morning. Sleep seemed pretty much out of the question."

Yami laugehd, but suddenly changed the subject like he remembered something and asked cautiously, "Did I really see you looking out the window last night." Yugi looked shocked a bit that Yami would remember that, and replied lightly in an effort to seem joking, "Yami, that would have made _me _sound like a stalker!" Yami smiled but still asked, "You can tell me. I just want to make sure I'm not going crazy. So did I see you looking out your window last night?"

Yugi nodded, locking his gaze on his shoes. Yami knew he saw Yugi blush. Yami threw his hands up to his face in a futile attempt to hide his own blush rising and said sheepishly, "Damn. Seriously, I didn't know you were there and I was just in a bad mood, okay?" Yami didn't know why he should explain himself to Yugi, but he felt like being honest. Yugi looked up a bit and smirked, "You seemed like you _really_ weren't into her at all." Yami blushed deeper. Yugi thought, _his face looks like his eyes. _Yami saw Yugi snicker a bit in his hand, and asked, "What's so funny?" Yugi shook his head, not wanting to say what he just thought. Yami looked at him curiously. Yugi noted in his head that Yami looked cute when he tried to act like it. Yugi finally said, giggles interrupt every word," You were—your face—matches your eyes…" The sentence was mixed in with unstoppable giggles from Yugi. Yami seemed to go even more crimson, if it were possible and moaned into his hands.

Yugi kept laughing and Yami tried to stop him, but nothing worked. He even tried to act serious, but Yugi was having a massive giggle fit, and to him that just seemed more hysterical.

Once Yugi was finally calm after deep breaths and Yami going back to being pale *not a cherry tomato*, Yugi said, "Well, sorry for interrupting your early morning or late night sleep. I'd better get going. I wrote a note in case grandpa thought I ran away or something. He'll understand." Yami reluctantly nodded, but was in no mood for sleep. Before Yugi was at his door, Yami yelled to him, "You'll be at school tomorrow?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami waved bye and went to bed, feeling happy that the day was starting on a positive note, even if it was early.

* * *

*At School*

Yami called Tea that same morning and left a message that he wanted to talk. Yami saw Tea round the corner to the school entrance. When she saw him, she looked serious and said, "Guys only want to talk when they want to do one thing. So go ahead. Break up with me." Yami was pretty shocked, but reluctantly replied, "Are you sure?" Tea nodded, but asked, "Can we say it was mutual? Then I have a shred of dignity. I'm used to the break-up duty." Yami laughed and hugged her, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Tea. You are a really cool girl. Let's just say that we both felt more comfortable as friends!" Tea nodded, serious again. I have to meet my friends. See you later." Yami waved, glad that that didn't turn out as bad as he had hoped. The day was seriously turning better and better.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*The guys who saw the whole scene, just didn't hear the break up part*

Bakura, Marik, and Yugi were standing at the entrance, waiting *paitiently* for Yami. They saw Yami talk with Tea, who both seemed to be serious for a second, before they smiled at eachother and hugged. Bakura gagged in his throat. Yugi and Marik looked at him, curious. Bakura responded, "What? That is kind of gross. They really don't belong together. It just doesn't seem like they could ever settle down together." Marik reluctantly nodded and spoke his mind, as if Yugi wasn't there, "If he finally gets the guts to ask out—"He looked at Yugi, but continued, "the guy he wants to be with, and if they were on speaking terms, then maybe it would be better." Yugi looked confused; the phone call totally slipped his mind.

"Yami is not on speaking terms with someone right now?" Yugi asked with a yawn. Marik and Bakura looked at eachother pointedly. Yugi was slow today because he didn't get near enough sleep as he should have. Three hours definitely wasn't enough sleep for a growing hormonal teenager with mood issues.

Yugi still didn't catch on. Marik asked, "Are you and Yami good now or what? Didn't you guys, like, get into a disagreement or argument or whatever?" Bakura looked curious as well. Yugi looked up dazed and responded, "What? Oh, yeah. Couldn't sleep. Went over. Talked. Blah, blah, blah. That's pretty much it." He paused before he added, "We're good now." Marik and Bakura looked at eachother again, before they ran up to Yami as he approached.

Yami looked at the half-asleep Yugi and felt bad, considering he stayed up talking to him. Yami felt pretty good, even though he was interrupted during his sleep. He saw Bakura and Marik; Marik started first, "What the hell are you still doing with Tea?" Bakura cut in, "Dude, when you are on good terms with the guy you like now, don't lose that chance. Take it by the horns and run with it. Don't question it!" Yami was about to tell them about the break up when Tea walked up to Yugi and said, "Did you hear I broke up with Yami?" Bakura and Marik looked questioningly at Yami, who just nodded. Yugi suddenly looked like he was asleep the full nine hours. He casually responded, "Nope. That sucks. Are…uh…you okay?" She nodded, but said, "You know, Yugi. I really think you are cute. Yami said he moved on, and honestly, I did too. Do you want to go out?" Yugi's eyes shot open wide, like he saw a spider on him. Yami looked thoroughly pissed. He was jealous, but of Tea. He wanted to be with Yugi.

Bakura and Marik noticed this and let Yami pass. Bakura whispered to Marik, "He is totally going to fuck up what he just fixed. You know that, right?" Marik nodded, agreeing fully with what his friend just said.

Yami knew there was only one way to fix this. He was about to tell the truth about his feelings, but Yugi retorted quickly, "Tea, I'm gay. Sorry, but I really am not interested." Tea looked a bit dazed, but nodded and left quickly. Yami looked at Yugi, amazed. Yugi replied, "What?" Yami laughed, which was more a sign of relief to him, but Yugi didn't know that.

Bakura and Marik looked at them both, stunned. Yugi really saved Yami from screwing everything up with them all. They were about to walk away when they saw Yugi about to fall asleep. Joey just happened to walk over, and noticing the teen about to fall, caught him. "Time to ditch," he said quietly.

* * *

*Tea at school*

Tea never really was good with break ups which shocked her since this one went fairly well. It always was either awkward or vicious. She felt closure knowing that Yami was going to be with whoever he wanted to be with, and she could move on with her life. She had to admit, though; she hated the feeling of rejection.

She was about to get into her car. As she approached, she didn't see the teen with jet-black hair and red and black attire leaning against it nonchalantly.

Tea was about to scream for help or call the police about a weird guy that seemed a little creepy, when he handed his hand out and said, "Hey, I'm Duke. Duke Devlin." Tea looked at him. She loved how…cool…confident his voice sounded. She liked guys who could stand on their own. She looked into his eyes. That was a mistake. She nearly drowned in the green depths. Tea looked down to try to hide a blush.

He looked at her expectantly. She totally forgot he said something. All she knew was that his name was Duke. She took his hand, feeling stupid for going dumb all of a sudden. She replied, "I'm Tea."

Duke smiled a bit, and said, "Tea. That's a pretty name." She blushed. She loved the way he said her name. It rolled perfectly off his tongue. He continued, "Tea, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night? I love to party." Tea's eyes widened in shock, but the look changed to sheer bliss and she broke into a 1000-watt smile and said flirtily, "I'll see you tomorrow." She batted her eyelashes and smiled, trying to tease him a bit. He smiled and moved out of her way to let her get to her car.

She closed the door, but rolled down the window and asked, "So the plan was to ambush and work with the advantage you had?" He looked playfully confused and asked, "And what advantage might that be?" She smiled, "The element of surprise." And she drove away.

A/N: _I do the giggle fits all the time. The guy I like always does funny stuff to try to make me laugh just for the heck of it. it gets me every time. __ he also tries the serious thing too to see if I would stop. He'll be like, "This isn't funny," but looking at him just makes me laugh harder because he is so cute! He does the eye contact to make it more dramatic. He also likes to be all, "You laugh at everything." He'll say something like chicken, and it's just…I don't know, but whenever someone does that, it gets me every time. The radomness just is hilarious to me! He doesn't like me like that tho. Sadface. XD This chapter was pretty optimistic, which is kind of my forte, considering I am very optimistic (most of the time). And I just thougth it was good that they can finally *possibly* develop their relationship further, if I want to give that a chance. Like a "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" sort of thing. See you next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO._

**Warnings: **_Character death (who? You'll see__), and…that's it, I think. The story will end in a few chapters…sadface._

**Me: **_Hello, everyone!_

**Yugi: **_So, break is over?_

**Me: **_Yea. Boo! I still have English, math, and french. Blah._

**Yugi: **_At least you might get the grade on that science test you worried about._

**Me: **_True, not till Wednesday…But then there is a French quiz and a geometry test Tuesday. _

**Yami: **_Yuck._

**Me: **_Tell me about it._

_**On with the fic!!!**_

**Chapter 17: Mixed Feelings**

"Thanks for coming over to help me with my math homework, Yugi. This really helped." Yami said gratefully. Yugi smiled and replied, "Yami, it's no problem. At least I can help. Plus, this stuff is a piece of cake once you get used to it." Yami laughed and said sarcastically, "Sure. I have that day to look forward to." Yugi playfully slapped him. Yami feigned hurt.

They laughed for a bit, but then the phone rang. Yami went to answer it. "Who is it? Uh, sure. Here he is." Yami held the phone to Yugi and said, "It's for you. It's your grandfather." Yugi looked confused, but took the phone and asked, "Grandpa? Are you alright?" There was a pause. Yami watched Yugi's face go from shock, to relief, to frustration. He sighed after a second and said, "Sure, I'll tell him"—pauses—"But, why do I have to do it?" Yugi added quickly, "Never mind, I get why." There was another long pause until Yugi said, "Okay. See you later. Bye Grandpa."

Yugi looked at the phone and held it in his hands like a lifeline, before he said, "Yami there is something I have to tell you. It's kind of important." Yami nodded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

Yugi took a breath, nodded to steady himself, and said, "Yami, Grandpa wanted me to tell you this because he thinks I will understand better than him what you might go through when I break this to you. I know you probably missed him when he left and that you felt upset for a while, and I just wanted to tell you it seemed like he loved you at the hospital." Yugi swallowed and spoke again. Yami was still confused. Yami was about to voice what he was thinking, but Yugi held up a finger and spoke, "Yami, your father, well, he passed away from the liver failure."

Yami looked at Yugi. He didn't stop and Yugi was wondering if something snapped in his head. Yugi asked, "Yami, are you okay?" Yami just looked dazed, but he finally said, "I," Yami took a breath and tried again. _Why don't I feel anything? _"I don't really feel anything, honestly. I just—I feel—numb." Yami finished lamely.

Yugi looked a little worried and said, "If you need to talk, call me, okay? I'll always listen, but you just need to talk when you feel something, because if you don't you might take out your feelings in the wrong way. Trust me."

Yami smiled at Yugi's concern and wanted to comfort him, so he said, "Yugi, I'll call you if I need to talk. Believe me, your grandfather was right. I'd rather hear this from you." Yugi slowly nodded, and added on top of the bad news, "He told me I should leave when I was done here, considering the shop's been busy. Here," Yugi handed the shop number to Yami, "Just in case there is an emergency or something." Yami blushed that Yugi gave him his number, formally this time. Yugi saw, but thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, so he ignored it.

Yami suddenly said, "Yugi, I know that he was horrible to you, but if you need to talk about things with me too, call me, okay?" Yugi snorted and said, "I think I'll be good, considering he wasn't the 'loving' type. He hated me, and I grew to feel the same. That's it." Yugi frowned at how harsh he sounded toward Yami's father and said, "Forget it. It doesn't matter. Just relax. I'll have the phone by my bed to get it easier." Yami stared at Yugi, admiring his innocence, despite what he had been through.

Yugi started packing his things. Yami asked, "Why are you packing your things?" Yugi blanked and said, "Didn't I just say I had to go to the shop because it's been busy?" Yami blushed, thinking that he might have missed that part (Doing said admiring). He blushed and said, like he remembered, "Oh, yeah. I'm just a bit out of it, considering the shock. Okay, here, I'll help." He started putting the rest of Yugi's homework into his binder. Yugi feebly protested, but Yami shushed him with a finger to his lips, Yugi going instantly quiet.

Yami felt a bit of electricity, but assured himself that it was one-sided. Yugi had an urge to touch his own lips, for he had felt that electricity you get when the guy you like touches you (A/N: Once I touched the guy I liked and I felt that). Yugi blushed a bit, but they both continued the work, like they didn't feel anything.

Yugi said finally, "Well, all my things are packed." Yami nodded and replied, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Yugi nodded and left. Yugi's thoughts suddenly turned dangerous, _I wish he would kiss me. _Yugi shook himself and left quickly, without seeming like he was being rude.

Yami's thoughts were on the same track, his imagination running wild. When Yugi left, he blushed for a full 5 minutes before his thoughts came back to him.

Yami looked around his room. He had nothing to do. Yugi was his only option because everyone else was busy. Bakura joined band to be with Ryou and Marik joined Malik for soccer. They were totally booked with their boyfriends. This totally depressed Yami because without anyone to talk to, he would have to face his thoughts; right now, he sure as hell did not want to go _there. _He decided in a couple hours he would call Yugi and they could talk. He would tell Yugi how he felt soon, he assured himself. For some reason though, now he was totally confident and ready to do this.

Suddenly, an old memory of his father came to mind, a good memory before he left.

_ "Dad! Can I make cookies?" Yami, who was 8 years old, asked nicely._

_ Yami's father smiled joyfully, seeming happy that he could do something with his son. Yami and his dad gathered the ingredients. Yami's dad attempted to pour flour into the green plastic mixing bowl, but Yami protested, "Can I try them myself?" His dad laughed and nodded, handing the bag to Yami._

_ Yami struggled under its weight, but toughed it out, considering his father was watching. He always loved to show off._

_ Five cups of flour and 3 eggs dropped later, Yami had the batch in the oven, panting. He said, "Those cookies wouldn't cooperate very well," His father laughed. When the cookies were done, Yami and his father ate 5 out of the 10 that were there. His father smiled and said, "You are going to have to make more." Yami groaned, but continued to eat more cookies, proud of how well he made them._

Yami looked at his hands and started to cry.

* * *

*Game Shop*

Yugi heaved the last box of cards into the pantry. They were only really heavy when they were in abundance. He sat on the stool in the shop. Grandpa approached with a guilty expression and said, "Sorry, Yugi, but it had to be done soon or later." Yugi smiled and said, "Yeah, I understand. I would have hated to do that later." They both shared a laugh.

Grandpa abruptly asked, "Is Yami okay?" Yugi frowned and said, "He didn't seem too fazed actually, but it seemed more of a shock than anything else. I gave him the shop number just in case he wanted to talk." Grandpa smiled and handed him the phone from the cradle and said, "Just in case, keep this near you for a couple of days." Yugi smiled.

Grandpa left the room. Yugi was debating whether to check or not, when the phone rang. Yami's voice was raspy on the other end and he told Yugi, "I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow." Yugi instinctively asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay? You need anything?"

Yami coughed, but hesitated, before he asked, "Do you think your grandfather would mind if I pulled you from school tomorrow?" Yugi laughed and said, "Of course he wouldn't mind, Yami. Don't be silly." Yugi paused before he said, "Hold on a sec. I'm going to ask, just to make sure he would give them an excuse." Yami said, "Sure."

Yugi laid the phone down and went up to grandpa's room and asked, "Grandpa? Yami wanted to know if I could skip tomorrow with him. He wanted to talk. He sounded like he had been crying, so I think he's trying to face this all." Grandpa nodded solemnly and said, "I'll call the school. If you guys are over here, there is some chocolate in the pantry." Yugi laughed a bit and left, thankful that his grandpa could make him feel better even in the worst of times.

Yugi grabbed the phone and said into the receiver, "We're all good. He'll give me an excuse. Want me to tell the guys you don't feel good or something?" Yami assured, "No, they know that sometimes I go on trips with my mom, so they will assume that,"

Yami said, "I got to go. See you tomorrow." Yami actually seemed to sound better after the conversation. Yugi said, "See you," and hung up the phone, anticipating tomorrow. He got about one hour of sleep that night.

**A/N: **_Hello. It's Monday, or at least that's when I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading. This story will be done in 2-3 chapters. Hope you like it! Bye for now!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…blah, blah, blah…_

**Warnings: **_Finally some yaoi! If you haven't read any of the author's notes in the beginning, er, I don't know how to write a…lemon scene…so I'm going to just run with what my mind says! Hope I don't disappoint! I guess I could say major fluff…_

**Me: **_I'm blushing already. Darn, I'm turning into my English teacher. Blushes like a tomato when someone asks, "What's a whorehouse?" Lol. That was hilarious! I think she was purple by the time we were done trying to embarrass her. XD_

**Yugi: **_You torment your English teacher for fun?_

**Me: **_…Not me per say…_

**Yami: **_Ha! See aibou! It's normal!_

**Yugi: **_Great, now he has ideas for _my _teachers!_

**Me: **_Well, there's got to be balance somewhere considering you will love this chapter! *I think*._

_**On with the fic!**_

**Chapter 18: Emotional Overload**

Yugi was at Yami's doorstep by eight. _Yami never said when to come. _He just decided on eight. If Yami was really upset, Yugi figured that Yami would want to see him sooner rather than later.

He was about to ring the doorbell when a woman came around and asked, "Are you Yugi Moto?" Yugi nodded, and asked, "Are you Yami's mother?" The woman nodded and said, "Call me Rachel (A/N: Did I mention _her_ name anywhere? If I did, I'm sorry. This is her name now.)," She smiled fondly as she let Yugi in.

Rachel spoke quietly, "I don't know what to say. He told me everything, but I just can't process it. It's so much. How could anyone let this happen?" She abruptly hugged Yugi and said, "I'm sorry," Yugi furrowed in confusion, "Why do you have to be sorry?" She forced a weak smile and said, "Hun, I should have got him locked up a long time ago. I never knew he was so close." She shivered. Yugi took her hand and said, "You don't have to worry anymore." She smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "I have a business trip. Could you guys have a sleepover? I don't think he could handle being alone anymore." Yugi smiled and was about to mention his grandpa, but she nodded in understanding and said, "I called him this morning. He said it was okay." Yugi looked down at his duffel bag and laughed; his grandpa told him to pack extra. He just never said why. She smiled knowingly, hugged Yugi, and left.

Yugi slowly approached Yami's room. He didn't want to interrupt, in case Yami was doing something. Right when Yugi was about to open the door, Yami—teary-eyed, red, puffy Yami—flung the door open and pulled Yugi into the room. Yugi wasn't expecting that, and what shocked him more was how weak Yami seemed. He hugged Yugi like he was a last lifeline.

Yugi tried to make him feel better; he hadn't seen anyone this close to breaking since Joey's revelations about the abusive problem he had. Yugi forced a weak laugh and said, "You look tired," Yami chuckled lightly and hugged Yugi tighter, "Not enough sleep for a kid my age." Yugi laughed and rubbed his back gently. "Want to talk?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami nodded. Suddenly, Yami said, "Shit. I ran out of tissues."

Yugi smiled at how ironic it was; he pulled out three boxes of tissues. Yami stared at him in awe. Yugi shrugged and replied, "What? I thought to come prepared, since you sounded really upset on the phone," Yami nodded and whispered 'thanks' and seemed to be on the verge of water works again; his tears felt like a never-ending faucet.

Yugi, who noted this, rushed to open a package of tissues, but they ended up flying everywhere. Yugi muttered, "Whoops. My bad…" Yami burst into a fit of laughter. Yugi mocked a scowl, but remembered something and asked, "Remember when I told you being short isn't really an advantage most times? See? Now you have proof," Yugi smirked, acknowledging the mess of tissues scattered. He then said to feed Yami's laughter, wishing it never to stop, "It's perfect; a tissue always within easy reach. That'd be a catchy slogan," Yami laughed some more, and Yugi couldn't help but join in; he thought Yami's laughter was contagious. Yugi didn't know it, but Yami thought the same when he heard Yugi's laughter.

After a few more jokes on their part, the laughing died down into a comfortable silence. Yami blinked and said, "Sorry, I am so rude. Sit down," He said, motioning to the black duvet-colored bed. Yugi smiled and said, "Thanks," He sat down up near the feathery soft pillows. He then motioned to the spot next to him and said, "I don't want to be rude either. Sit," Yugi put on a stern face, acting like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yami laughed and reluctantly laid down next to Yugi, head on the pillows. "Soft bed. It's nice," Yugi commented. Yami's thoughts drifted dangerously to bran mush and blushing places. Yugi noted the blush and asked, "What?" Yami refocused and recovered, "Nothing. Uh, just thinking about…someone." Seeing Yugi put him in his shy mode. Yugi laughed and said, "If you are into him, or her, don't doubt yourself. Would you want to live without knowing if they ever felt the same way? You might loose your chance one day," Yami smiled and said, "You are right…" He pondered for a second.

Yugi asked quietly, "Sorry, Yami, but you had to know this was coming. Do you want to talk yet?" Yami nodded. He was about to talk, but for some reason, any thought of his father made him go soft and teary-eyed. Yami tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he didn't want to cry in front of Yugi, but what Yugi said made him feel more comfortable, "I will always be here, Yami. Just let it out. It's going to be alright." Yugi started combing his fingers through Yami's hair. Yami hugged Yugi's waist and slowly began to talk about all the things he was feeling…

* * *

*Four Hours Later*

An exploding tissue box actually came in handy for the first hour and a half. Yugi had been able to hand Yami a tissue conveniently every time the waterworks came, and he tried to make Yami feel as good as possible by whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he struggled for words or cried in silence. After that, he brought his whole pack around to his side of the bed, ready with more. Yugi felt like crying every time he saw Yami break down a little bit more.

Yami and Yugi's stomach simultaneously growled, causing laughter to erupt between the two. Before Yami could say 'let's get lunch', Yugi held up all the chocolate he mustered up from the pantry from his grandpa. Yami started to laugh. Yugi sat down resuming new positions. Yami lay with his head on Yugi's stomach lightly, while Yugi was facing opposite the pillows, making a sort of sideways 'T' shape. Yami popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and swallowed before trying to say, "I want to tell you something." Yugi immediately had the tissue box ready just in case there was any water works involved in this discussion.

Yami sat up and laughed and said, "No, I don't need that right now. I just want to know where we stand, between"—he gulped before saying, "Us." Yugi's eyes widened before he asked, "Us?" Yami nodded quietly but didn't continue. Yugi nodded and said, "Are you going to say anything else?" Yami suddenly asked, "Promise not to get upset when I ask you this? I am being totally serious when I ask this. I just want to know…" Yugi smiled and inquired, "Continue. You have my full attention and curiosity," earning a quick laugh from Yami as he took a shaky breath; his voice was a little more deep and raspy because of all the tears and finally he just admitted, "Yugi, I like you. I mean, I really like you. I"—he didn't know how he would say this, but Yugi—being who he was—made him feel more comfortable, by offering a warm smile. Yami looked at his hands and continued, suddenly finding the words, "You mean a lot to me. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I wanted you to know that. I also wanted to know if you felt anything I felt or if it was just one-sided." Yami started fidgeting, _why am I so nervous? I thought I was ready for this? What if he doesn't like me like that? Would he leave me even if I needed him?_

Yugi smiled. He saw that Yami didn't look like he was going to look up anytime soon so he asked, "Really?" Yami smiled brightly and said, "You're like my world. Everything seemed to revolve around you since I met you. I first tried to blow off my feelings, but I couldn't do it," Yugi said something that shocked Yami, "I know." Yami blinked, not expecting this, and he asked, "How?" Yugi smirked and said, "Remember when I said Ryou and Bakura would probably be afraid of you that one time? Well, now you know why." Yugi explained the phone call he got and how Ryou and Bakura kept tripping over their voices and words—totally forgetting the phone was in their grasp their entire time. Yami looked blank-faced, and then finally said with his head in his hands, "Oh my god! This is so embarrassing!" Yugi smirked and pulled Yami's arms away from his face. Yugi thought, _here goes nothing, _before he laced his small hands gently on Yami's tear-streaked cheeks and leaned in. Yami, thoroughly shocked at this point, held very still, not really thinking clearly, his mind already turning to mush. Yugi's lips touched his gently.

What happened next shocked them both. A sound was heard from Yami. Yugi started laughing and said, "Great. Now is the time when you get hiccups." Yami moaned in embarrassment and held his breath. Yugi looked confused and asked, "What—" Yami held his breath for a full twenty seconds before he breathed, and the hiccups were gone.

Yami smiled, suddenly more confident, and repeated what Yugi just did. Their lips touched gently. Their breath came more in short gasps as the sweet kisses turned fuller of passion. Yami moaned through their lips and Yugi returned that with a mewl of his own. Yami's hands gently glided down to Yugi's hips the same time as Yugi moved his fingers through Yami's hair. Yami tasted like chocolate, while Yugi had more of a strawberry essence.

Yami pulled apart, their lips still touching. He whispered, "I'm guessing that this means you return my feelings," Yugi rolled his eyes and kissed Yami a little more than last time. Yami thought, _Where did he learn to kiss like that? _Yami smiled through the kiss.

Yugi abruptly pulled them apart. Their breath both came out erratic. Yami asked, "Am I any good or is something wrong?" "Nope!" Yugi smiled, and Yami knew Yugi was planning something good. He just didn't know what yet.

Suddenly Yugi started kissing Yami again, and Yami could taste the sweet taste of a chocolate truffle. So smooth and creamy. Yami pulled back a bit, before kissing him more.

Their kisses got a little more heated as time passed. Within an hour, both the shirts were laying on the floor and Yami had Yugi pinned lightly to the mattress, Yugi offering some chocolate every now and again. Yami noticed vaguely how things were escalating, and fast. He suddenly stopped and hopped off of the bed. Yugi asked, "Are you okay? You seemed nervous for a minute…" Like clock-work, Yugi guessed what Yami might be nervous about. "I guess I should rephrase myself. Um…do you want to do this now?" Yami looked shocked, like Yugi read his mind.

Yami suddenly kissed Yugi with an urgent passion and whispered after a pause, "Of course I do, Yugi, but I want you to be ready too." Yugi suddenly latched his legs around Yami's waist. Yami didn't even stumble because Yugi was so light. Yugi nipped at Yami's ear gently, gave him butterfly kisses down to his collarbone, and whispered, "I'm ready for this. We're meant to be together. It's the perfect opportunity. We _are _alone," Yugi's voice was a little more breathless. Yami nodded in agreement and laid Yugi back on the bed gently.

Yami kissed Yugi gently on the neck, Yugi's fingers latched onto the back of his hair. Yami kissed him tenderly on the lips before they continued their afternoon of love.

* * *

*Thirty minutes later*

Both boys were asleep peacefully. Yugi woke up to his stomach growling a bit. Yami woke up when he heard his do the same. "Time for some lunch, other than food for the soul," Yami smirked, pointing to the bag of chocolate.

Yugi smiled and said dazed, "That was…wow. It was…" "Mind-blowing? Life-altering? Spectacular—for lack of a better word?" Yami offered. Yugi laughed and said, "Definitely mind-blowing. I was seeing stars for most of it." Yami smiled and kissed Yugi affectionately on the lips. Yugi pulled away and asked, "So, what are you in the mood for?" Yami's stomach growled again, so he just said, "Let's look—and fast. My stomach sounds like it's been starved for days." Yugi laughed and nodded his agreement.

The grilled cheese sandwiches were ready after a few minutes. They started eating silently; glad they could silence their ravaging stomachs. Yami finished and they moved to the couch upstairs. He spoke first, "Thanks for coming Yugi. It really meant a lot. You were the only one who could understand what I could possibly go through. You really are great, you know," Yami mused, causing Yugi to blush. Yami stroked his cheek and said, "I love it when you blush," causing Yugi to blush deeper. They lay side by side until the sandwiches made them tired enough to drift off into a comfortable slumber.

**A/N: **_Two chapters left! Hope you liked this one. I'm not really in the mood to get into any graphic details about the…situation, since I think everyone reading this understands what happened, so I just left it like that. I think they really connected and that was just to…express that hidden love deep in there I guess. It's just to kind of finalize their togetherness. Not just as a couple, but friends, because they do understand what they are going through and they are healing through the pain together…Man, that sounded totally Dr. Phil deep…Whoops! Bye! Lol XD_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO! This is the second to last chapter. Any new story ideas for me? PM me or review and tell me. _

**Warnings: **_Ryou's dad? Old memories? Tears of Betrayal? Read and learn more!_

**Me: **_I didn't finish my math test, but I will tomorrow. My teacher is giving us time tomorrow._

**Yugi: **_French?_

**Me: **_Easy as cake! And you had me worried…*phft*_

**Yami: **_Sure we did…_

_*Just a funny fact—last night I had a dream that my French teacher was my math teacher and she cancelled the test for us, but she yelled at me for talking too. It was totally bizarre!!!*_

_**On with the fic! Almost done! *TEAR* T.T**_

**Chapter 19: Where Did You Go?**

Ryou looked at the casket, glad that Yugi said it was okay to go to the funeral:

_ Ryou shifted uncomfortably. Yugi looked at him curiously for a second, then asked, "What do you want Ryou?" Ryou looked down and said, holding up a foreign envelope. "Yugi, do you want to go to the funeral?" Yugi immediately shook his head and retorted, "No way am I going near that man again. We were clear on our thoughts toward each other at the hospital, and I would like to leave it that way." Ryou nodded solemnly, so Yugi reluctantly said, "Ryou, go if you feel like it. You did help me with him. You have my blessing," Yugi mocked. Ryou laughed nervously and nodded, feeling like there would be more closure if someone went. Secretly, he didn't take the blessing as a joke, because he did want his friend's okay for a situation like this._

Ryou held the black flower in his hand and whispered, "You made a mistake, and I think now Yugi feels that you got what you deserve. I agree to an extent. I believe you made many wrong choices and you didn't work to fix what you messed up. Maybe one day, everyone will forget." And with that, he threw the black flower into the ground.

"Ryou?" A man behind Ryou asked. Ryou's eyes shot up, then he said, thoroughly shocked, "Father, what are you doing here?" His father laughed and said, "Why I have known this man since high school! Why are you here?" His father's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion, inquiring silent accusations of some trouble he might have gotten into.

Ryou's hair fell to hide his angry tears. _What if I had met him before? _Ryou's father asked, "Son, what did you do now?" Ryou immediately fired back, "I've never broken a rule you ever made. You don't even care about my well-being! Why should I care about you?" Abruptly he added, "You guys must not have been good friends, because he abused my friend. My friend was this man's" Ryou pointed to the casket, "adopted son, regretfully. He abandoned my other friend because he hit his mother violently. Both happened at a young age."

Yami asked, "Is this guy bothering you?" Ryou laughed bitterly and said, "Yami, my father; Father, Yami. " Yami said, "Hello. If you were a friend of my fathers' I'm sorry, but he probably forgot you since he has been spending the last years of his life in a drunken stupor abandoning my mother and I and going to abuse my—current—boyfriend. He was despicable." He looked at Ryou and said, "Who could come to this man's funeral? It's not like he deserves it. How could he abuse Yugi like that?" Ryou nodded and looked pointedly at his father when he said, "He also abandoned you." Yami frowned and said to Ryou's father, "He doesn't deserve your kindness and time. He was a bad person who chose the worst choices and ended up losing it all," Ryou's father looked taken aback at how they were talking and he pulled Ryou away. He whispered, "You are out of my house," Ryou looked up, stupefied. Ryou's father repeated, "You will pack and leave. If you show no respect for this family and our friends, you will leave." Ryou was about to cry with frustration again.

Like a miracle, Bakura showed up and said, "That won't be a problem. Did you know how heroic your son was? You don't appreciate him. He saved a kid's life from the verge of death with his wits. I would only hope he would do that for me," Bakura sighed quietly. Ryou hugged him. "Kura, that was sweet." Bakura put on his stern face again, and said, "He will live with me from now on. He will be somewhere where he will be cared for instead of dumped in a stupid apartment. I bet you didn't know almost everything is already at my house?" Ryou's father was the one who was now dumbfounded. Bakura said bitterly, "Bye. Don't call if you aren't going to show respect for your own son." And with that they departed.

Ryou hugged him and said, "Did you mean that?" Bakura nodded and said, "He isn't worth it. Don't care about what will happen. If they change their mind one day, I 'accidentally' dropped my phone number. Cell of course," Bakura smiled, then added, "Thanks for coming clean on the whole abuse thing going on with Yugi. I knew something was wrong with him at home. Nobody just trips with scissors unless they are running or are young." Ryou gave him a chaste kiss before they headed for the car to wait for Yami.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Yami held the flower in his grasp. He didn't want to come, but Yugi insisted:

_ "Yami, this might give you some closure for your father and you, even if he is not around anymore. You might even have it in your heart to forgive him," Yugi said, rubbing Yami's back. Yami frowned and said, "I could never forgive him, but I could make my peace, if that was possible." Yami asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Yugi said. "My peace has been made. It's over for me. I'll be here when you get back," And with that, Yugi held out the white invitation and whispered, "Good luck," before Yami left in the mustang._

Yami picked at the black petals. _How nice that they match my mood. _Yami thought, his dark side taking over. He felt that this was a mistake. He didn't want to live with this pain. Yugi insisted that it would be better if he faced his past first, so his anger wouldn't escalate. He didn't want to make mistakes like his father. Alcohol. Abuse. It appalled him that that could happen to _anyone. _He let his thoughts take over for a while, just so he could try an attempt at closure.

Yami realized he was the only one who hadn't gone up yet, out of the ten or fifteen people there. He slowly got up and dropped the ragged torn pedaled rose into the endless hole. Yami whispered, "I will never forgive you for what you put us through, and all the pain you caused. You made a mistake though, and now I am willing to forget, for Yugi's sake." He asked a question, the last thing he would ever ask his father, "Where did you go? Why did you go?" A tear fell from Yami's eye as he looked down.

Suddenly, as if the dead corpse had heard him, there was a gust of wind that ruffled Yami's hair gently. It felt comfortable, like…closure. Peace._ This is what it must feel like, _Yami mused in his head, feeling better. Yami whispered, "Rest in peace, father," before he departed to the car, tears in his eyes. He lost himself to the happy memories as he, Ryou, and Bakura departed back to the house.

**A/N: **_Sorry that this chapter is short. I didn't know what to write to add more. It just seemed to get everything that quick. Well, I am having a writer's block for this. I'll write the last chapter then post them both. Bye!!!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime-- 3_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. LAST CHAPTER! _

**Warning: **_Happy ending! Totally a foreign language to me! Just kidding! None at the moment. Just the ending. Maybe a tissue box if you like this story. Remember, submit story ideas to me! I am welcome to anything for __**ANY **__story as long as I have read it! *And I have read a lot, but not much. Just some…*_

**Me: **

**Yugi: **_*solemn* this will be my last appearance for this story._

**Yami: **_Yeah! Me too! ._

**Me: **_Hope you enjoy this last chapter and I hope the ending does…I don't know…justice? For this story._

_**ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 20: Epilogue. A Few Months Later**

"Kura, where is the cake?" Ryou whispered. Bakura groaned and replied, "Ryou, don't talk so loud!" He found the chocolate cake and handed it to Ryou when he carried the boxes to Yami's living room.

"Kura, will he like the gifts?" Joey walked in and yelled, "Hey! Yugi here yet?" Ryou and Bakura both hushed him and whispered, "He's upstairs, now shush! He doesn't know we are down here. Now help out a bit here," Seto, who heard the conversation, whispered, "I'll set up the plates on the table." Joey added, "I got dibs on gifts," Seto laughed a bit and said, "Just like a loyal puppy." Joey mock-growled and Bakura had to shush them again.

Malik and Marik walked in quietly with one violet and one red-wrapped box. Bakura smiled and whispered, "Perfect," So far, all the boxes were colored only with red or violet. They really knew what to get with color choices.

Yami yelled, "He's coming!" They rushed to their spots and when Yugi was mid-mutter about 'what's going on?' they all yelled, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Yugi!"

Yugi practically jumped out of his skin when he saw all the presents paired with the shout. "What the—" Yami smiled and whispered, "Happy birthday Yugi," Yami's breath lightly hitting Yugi's ear, tickling him.

Yugi gave a short laugh before he said, "Thanks for remembering you guys! You are the best friends a guy could have!" They all laughed.

First, Yugi blew out the candles of his cake, so they could eat while he opened gifts. They sang gleefully, Ryou surprisingly, being the one with the most enthusiasm.

Yugi pointed to the small violet and red wrapped boxes from Bakura and Ryou. Bakura said, "Please tell Ryou it's okay because he's been obsessed since he got it," Yugi laughed and when he opened the gift, he laughed and said, "It's awesome Ryou!" He held up the black spiky choker. Bakura motioned for Yugi to open the red one and said, "It's a corny gift for Yami. Put the choker on, and he's your slave for a day!" Yugi looked confused before he saw the leather leash inside, "And it matches his outfit!" Yugi gushed. He was so tempted to use it he told Yami, "Down," Yami bent his head laughing, while Yugi adjusted the size and wrapped the leash around his own small wrist, showing his control.

Yami smiled and whispered seductively in Yugi's ear, "This will come in handy soon," Yugi blushed five shades of red, bypassing the crimson. Not releasing his hold on the leash, he took Marik and Malik's double present. Marik said, "We like the corny stuff too, so open the purple one first. This could be used tonight," Marik said deviously. Malik said 'shut up' so he wouldn't spoil what was inside.

Yugi frowned, wondering why the purple box had a bottle in it. Before he could comprehend, Yami laughed and said, "Spin the bottle? I'm scared of what's in the red box…" Yugi laughed when he got his answer, and started to open the red one. Yugi stated confused, "Handcuffs?" He looked at Yami who was currently blushing like he was being boiled alive. Yami abruptly took the handcuffs and said, "Moving on." Yugi laughed, but went silent when he got what they could be used for. His mouth formed an 'O' shape, and he immediately took Joey and Seto's gift.

Joey laughed at Yugi's expression and warned, "Ours won't be any better," Yugi blushed. He looked into the bag. Before Yami could get a good look, Yugi closed it and said, "Moving on." Yami held his arms and said, "Don't make me handcuff you. Let me see aibou…" He looked into the bag and threw it back down. "Sorry I didn't trust you aibou," Yami whispered in embarrassment. He saw the risqué outfit, and his thoughts took a trip for a second, before he remembered where he was. He couldn't wait till tonight…

Seto smiled and said apologetically, "Ours will be like Ryou and Bakura's presents. They correspond with each other." Yami and Yugi both looked in eagerly, wondering what could correspond with lingerie. They both looked up, horrified. "What the hell guys? Is today 'What should we do to get them in bed now' day?" Yami nodded and said, "And who would be doing the dancing?" He held up the adjustable stripper pole.

Everyone laughed and Malik said, "Hey, we _are _guys! We just thought we could make things interesting for you guys!" Yugi and Yami laughed before Yugi reached to Yami's present. _Save the best for last, _Yugi thought to himself.

Yami spoke before Yugi unwrapped the ribbon and said, "Sorry if it isn't sexy or kinky enough for you." Yugi laughed and said, "It would be a blessing if it wasn't too much of either of those things," Yugi laughed, but what he opened took his breath away. Yugi sighed, "Awww! Yami, it's beautiful!" He opened a golden locket. Yugi opened the heart charm and gasped at the cute little picture of Yami on one side and himself on the other. Yami said, "Flip it over…" Yugi did as instructed and read quietly what was engraved on the back.

_You hold my heart_

_With love, Yami._

Yugi had a lump in his throat. "Yami, it's the best present ever!" He kissed Yami softly for a few seconds before Marik went dramatic and said, "Well, that sucks. I had to drink a whole bottle of soda for that bottle!" Malik hit him lightly on the arm, but kissed him back.

Yami and Yugi laughed at their antics, and then kissed each other chastely before they split. Yugi smiled and said, "Definitely not kinky, but to me it could be considered sexy," Yugi said deviously. Yami smiled and said, "You are definitely worth it," Yugi blushed. Yami stroked his cheek gently, lovingly.

Yugi smiled and placed a hand on Yami's cheek. He stated quietly, "I knew that everything would be okay once it blew over. You all saved me and kept me alive through the ups and downs of all this mess. Now we can finally put our behind us."

Yami smiled and said, "And we were there for each other every step of the way," Their friends nodded in agreement. Marik spoke up, "Time for some spin the bottle!" Everyone laughed, glad that everything seemed to work out in the end.

**A/N: **_I can't believe it, but I didn't know what to write to end this story!! This is what I went with. A happily ever after thing. I hope you guys like it…It was just like a final thought on their lives. Like a reflection…I think I really am starting to pay attention in English now after all! Bye until I write again!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


End file.
